Prove to Me You're Different
by stephfarrow94
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end up like this. Ukitake's friends had just been trying to help heal his trauma by taking him camping. So why was he captured by the very things that had sparked his trauma in the first place? Can these two Vampires prove to Jushiro that they are different from the ones who left Ukitake traumatised? Grimmjow X Ukitake Nnoitra X Ukitake VAMPIRE fic, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request for GrimmjowUkitakeUqluiorra. This is just the prologue, and it may seem that there are a few unanswered questions, but they shall be explained further in the next chapter :) This is just so that the story hopefully draws you in.**

"It's cold…"

The white-haired male rubbed his hands together as he walked through the thick woods, trying to chase off the chill.

"It's so cold…"

The flashlight that the man was holding flickered a few times, causing a chill to run up his spine. He glanced behind him, afraid that there would be something following him now that his only source of light was deciding to die.

"Why me…?"

The man sat down on a tree stump, fiddling with the batteries. He reached into his pocket, pulling fresh ones out in order to replace the ones that were playing up on him, but he soon lost them on the ground as he was startled by the sounds of footsteps.

The skinny male couldn't remember the last time he had gotten to his feet so quickly, ready to flee. He cast an unseeing gaze around, barely picking anything out from the enveloping darkness.

"W-who's there…?" The last time his voice had sounded so weak and full of fear was the day after he had been found in his house amongst his slain family.

No answer, but the footsteps continued towards him.

Could he remember running so fast before in his life? No, not really. He had dropped his flashlight without conscious thought, turning on his heels and bolting off into the forest. Tears ran down his cheeks as he thought about what could possibly be chasing him.

"Please, don't be them…!" He muttered to himself as he ran, not knowing where he was going but knowing only that he had to get away. "Please, don't be them…!"

Memories played through his mind, ones full of blood and horror. Screams echoed through his skull as he relived the night of his family's murder, the footsteps having triggered his Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.

No matter how fast he ran, the footsteps were still behind him. He tried everything he could think of to lose his pursuer, but no matter what, they were still behind him.

He begged for his precious friends to come and find him, hoping with all his being that they would soon notice his disappearance and come after him, but deep down inside, he _knew _that there would be no such luck; he had left the campsite with a clear explanation of needing some time alone and that he would return when he was ready.

"Someone, help!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He stumbled, having landed in a ditch, but he couldn't regain his feet. He fell with a loud thump, hitting his head hard on a large rock. He felt dizzy and lightheaded, but when hands grabbed his shirt and hoisted him off the ground, he screamed in absolute terror. The only thing he noticed before he passed out was a flash of what seemed to be blue hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is more to fill in some of the gaps and introduce the characters. Next chapter is when the plot will really be starting.**

A horrible aching in the white-haired man's head was what he had awoken to. He winced and reached up, grabbing the side of his head. He was confused when he felt the soft material of a bandage before his heart started pounding.

_My friends…! _He thought frantically to himself as he looked around, believing that he had been saved. _They saved me…! They saved me…!_

"You're awake."

The man flinched at the unfamiliar voice, his hopes dropping instantly as reality hit him. He hadn't been saved – not at all; he was in the enemy's den.

"What's your name?"

"…" The man looked down at his lap, shaking as he tried to hold back tears. He was too scared to look up at whoever owned the gruff voice.

"I asked you a question." It was clearly a man who had him and, by the sounds of it, was getting impatient.

"…Jūshirō…" The white-haired man whispered. "…Jūshirō Ukitake…"

There was a chuckle before fabric rustled over in a corner of the room. Footsteps approached the Ukitake at a moderate pace.

"You wanna know my name?" The gruff male said in amusement as he sat before Jūshirō. He laughed as his prisoner ducked his head further away in a clear attempt to avoid looking at him. He continued on even without the other's answer. "Name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"…Why am I here…?" Jūshirō whispered without looking up. He flinched when a cold hand grabbed his face and tilted it so that they were looking at each other. The second he caught sight of the large fangs that Grimmjow was equipped with, he screamed in horror and tried to pull away, only to discover that he was chained to a bed.

Grimmjow laughed again in amusement as he reached out for Jūshirō. He loved the way the white-haired man recoiled in obvious terror.

"What has you so afraid?" The blue-haired male asked. "I haven't even done anything to you."

"Y-you're…!" Jūshirō's eyes were wide as his breathing came in unsteady gasps. It was clear that he was about to hyperventilate.

Grimmjow reached out again to try and steady the now-swaying male, but Ukitake only pulled back with a loud cry.

"What the hell is _wrong _with you?!" Grimmjow growled as he pushed forward and grabbed the man's shoulder. He wasn't prepared for the loud scream that erupted from Jūshirō's vocal cords, nor the weak shoves that were aimed at him. He was able to steady the arms that were swinging at him, but it only caused the smaller man to burst into hysterics.

"What are you doing, Trash?"

Jūshirō's crying came harder as another male joined the scene. This one had black hair and green markings on his face that made the male seem depressed.

"What the fuck do _you _want, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow spat, only worsening Jūshirō's distress.

"Whatever you're doing to him, stop it. Starrk is trying to sleep and the others are getting restless."

"Why should I care?" Grimmjow turned back to Jūshirō, trying to ignore the intruder. "He's carrying on over nothing."

"Leave him alone, Trash. Nnoitra said he's going to come in here and deal with it himself if he doesn't keep quiet."

Grimmjow growled in a feral way as he shot a dirty glare the raven-haired male. "He comes in here and I'll fucking kill him."

Throughout this dispute, Jūshirō's mind had been able to focus on only one thing; these 'people' were from the same species that had mercilessly murdered his entire family right in front of him – the species being _Vampires._

Though it wasn't unheard of, it wasn't every day you ran into a Vampire in Karakura Town. They mostly kept to themselves these days, as rumour has it that their previous leader, the one who was always killing for no reason, had been defeated by a more placid Vampire.

However, Jūshirō had lived his entire life in fear of such a thing, having seen how savage and ruthless they could be with his own eyes. He had been plagued by nightmares, by a deep anxiety, by Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.

It was for this very same reason that he had been in the woods. His friends had taken him camping in an attempt to try and lessen the strain of such a traumatic experience in hopes that it would help him understand that the world wasn't as dangerous as he believed.

A lot of good that did; it only helped his trauma worsen after having been captured by the same things his friends were trying to help him relax about.

"L-l-let me g-g-go!" Jūshirō managed to whimper. He thrashed about in the chains, terrified beyond belief. "H-help!"

Grimmjow and the male who Jūshirō thought to be Ulquiorra turned back to him.

"You sure make a lot of noise, don't you?" Grimmjow frowned in disapproval. He knew he had to do something about this lest the others want to take matters into their own hands. He wasn't sure why, but as he had been ready to kill this male back in the woods, something had made him stop and take him back to the abandoned house he and his friends lived in.

Jūshirō's eyes were wide and pull of panic. He wanted nothing more than to get away, but the chain was keeping him here.

"Listen to me." Grimmjow reached out and put his hands on Jūshirō's shoulders. He ignored the horrified yelp the male emitted, the way the quivering only increased ten-fold. "Are you listening to me, Ukitake? Good. I am gonna leave you alone for the rest of the night so you can come to terms with things, but you can't leave this room. You can't make any more fucking noise 'cause you've already gotten off to a bad start with everyone. But most of all, you can't leave this house."

Jūshirō's heart dropped in these words. He hung his head in defeat, knowing that there was no way he could get out of this one.

"You're gonna stay here for the night and fucking _sleep." _Grimmjow hissed. "If you don't wanna sleep, that's fine, but _be fucking quiet."_

Jūshirō sobbed, knowing that would be easier said than done. He was terrified out of his wits and he wanted nothing more than his friends here with him. He watched with wide eyes as Grimmjow stood up and left the room with Ulquiorra in tow.

Was he going to die here, Jūshirō wondered. Would his friends come looking for him? Maybe it was better if they didn't – he had already lost his family; he couldn't lose his friends as well.

**-XX-**

Morning came quicker than Jūshirō would have liked. He had not slept at all, having been too busy crying all night. When the door to his room opened, he crawled backwards, slamming himself against the wall behind him. His body shook violently as he stared down at the ground.

"What's got you all worked up?" Grimmjow asked as he approached his captive. "I have food for you. Eat."

Jūshirō flinched as a salad wrap was thrown at him. He stared at it, too afraid to touch it. It was covered in plastic wrap so it should still be fresh, but…

"…W-why do y-y-you h-have i-it…?" Jūshirō found himself whispering.

Grimmjow shrugged. "Ulquiorra went out last night after we left and came back with it. Said you wouldn't eat anything we could offer you. Picked it up from a store he broke into."

Jūshirō shook harder. "…B-broke… in…?"

Grimmjow let out a loud exhale as he slumped in a chair by the door. "He didn't attack anyone if that's what you're worried about. Stop acting like we're gonna kill you! Eat!"

Jūshirō flinched and shook his head. The mere thought of eating made his stomach churn.

Grimmjow breathed through his nose in what seemed to be frustrated. He got to his feet and stomped towards the smaller male. He ignored the scream and flinch that he was graced with and instead grabbed both the wrap and Ukitake's hair.

"L-let g-g-go!" Jūshirō whimpered as he tried to pull away. "S-stop!"

"If I have'ta shove it down your throat, you're gonna eat, damnit!" Grimmjow snapped.

"P-please…!" Jūshirō sobbed as hands grabbed his face. He struggled to get away, but Grimmjow was too strong for him.

The white-haired boy was powerless as his mouth was forced open and the wrap was shoved into it. Why did this happen to him? What had he ever done to anyone?

The next few minutes were spent with Grimmjow shoving food into his prisoner's mouth and said prisoner trying to resist him. The blue-haired Vampire had at least gotten the human to eat.

"Why are you _still _crying?" Grimmjow asked in a weary voice.

Jūshirō pulled away from the male's hand and shivered. "…I…"

Grimmjow grit his teeth. "Goddamnit! I can understand being scared, but this is just ridiculous! Have, at any point, I tried to harm you?"

Jūshirō shook his head slowly. "But… that doesn't… mean you won't…"

Grimmjow sent Jūshirō a filthy glare before he walked out. The Ukitake had relaxed slightly seconds before the door opened again, causing his tension to heighten again.

"What do we have here?"

Jūshirō ducked his head and sobbed harder. _More _Vampires… Why were they all cluttered in one abandoned house…?

"Ukitake, I've heard _so much _about you from Grimmjow!"

Jūshirō glanced at the new Vampire. This one was very thin and lanky. His long black hair curled around his face, giving the Ukitake the vague impression of a spoon.

"Guess he finally got sick of being ignored, eh?" The Vampire's lips curled up in a smirk. "He's got anger issues, that one."

"…" Jūshirō wrapped his arms around his body, shaking. "…Please, let me go…"

"Let you go?" A laugh escaped the Vampire's lips. "Now, why would we let such a pretty thing go?"

Jūshirō whimpered as the supernatural being approached him. He turned his head away from a large hand, flinching when long fingers gripped his jaw. He scrunched his eyes shut tight as he was turned to face the Vampire.

"Grimmjow wasn't joking…" the creature's eyes sparkled in an emotion Jūshirō couldn't recognise. "You're stunning."

Jūshirō shivered at those words. He didn't know why, but they sent a chill running down his spine.

"I-I… don't understand…" Jūshirō found himself whispering.

A smirk crossed the Vampire's face. He leant in close enough for his breath to hit Jūshirō's face. "You don't understand? That's okay; I'll have you begging for me soon enough."

Jūshirō gulped as the Vampire stood up and turned to leave the room. His eyes were refilled with fresh tears as confusion filled his mind. What was the other male talking about…?

"By the way," the Vampire called lazily as he opened the door, "my name is Nnoitra Gilga. Remember it, because you'll be seeing a lot more of me."

With that, all hope that Jūshirō had of surviving _shattered._


	3. Chapter 3

"_Jūshirō! Jūshirō, what happened to you?!" _

"_He's been unresponsive for the past three days, but we were told you're his best friend. Perhaps you can get something out of him?"_

"_What happened to him?! Why is he covered in _blood?!"

_For three days, words had gone in one ear and out the other for Jūshirō. He had been unable to grasp what anyone was talking about; all he could do was think about what had happened to his family three days ago. But now, hearing his best friend's voice brought him out of his trance._

"_S-shun…" Jūshirō whimpered, feeling his first tears well up in his eyes. He took a tentative step forward before he collapsed. _

"_Jūshirō!" said male's best friend cried as he reached out and caught the younger male in his arms. _

_Jūshirō buried his face into the elder's chest, crying his heart out. He gripped the pink kimono that was draped across his friend's frame, shaking._

"_What happened to him!?" Jūshirō's friend was close to hysterics as he pulled the white-haired boy closer to him._

"_They're dead…!" Jūshirō sobbed. His voice had never held so much pain in it before. "All of them…! I-I watched them… and… They're dead, Shunsui! They're dead! It's all my fault!"_

"_Shh…" The boy named Shunsui whispered as he pulled Jūshirō into his house. He glanced at the police officers who had escorted him to his home. "I'll take care of him from here. He needs me."_

_Shunsui was gentle as he pulled the younger boy further into the house. He laid him down on the couch and stroked his hand through the white hair stained crimson, not understanding what had happened._

"_Talk to me, Jū…" Shunsui whispered. "Talk to me; what happened?"_

"…_They…" Jūshirō was panic-stricken as he tried to explain what had happened. "…They killed… They… They killed my f-f-family!"_

"_Who did?" Shunsui didn't know what to do other than try his best to comfort Jūshirō. _

"_T-the… The V-v-vampires…!" _

**-XX-**

"Jūshirō!"

Jūshirō awoke with a loud scream. He was frantic as he tried to get the images of his slain family out of his head.

"Jūshirō, calm the fuck down!"

Jūshirō's panic only grew at the harsh words. He scratched at the chains around his wrists, desperate to get free. He banged himself against the walls, resembling greatly a caged animal trying to break free from its confines.

"You're making things worse, trash."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Is 'fuck' the only word in your vocabulary?"

"You little-!"

"Stop it! Can't you see you're making things worse for him?"

Jūshirō flinched as a hand touched his cheek. He sobbed and turned away, not wanting to be touched. However, a soft voice spoke, slowing anchoring him back to reality.

"Jūshirō, it's okay." The voice was gentle, something Jūshirō was in desperate need of. "You're okay. No one's going to hurt you, okay?"

"S-shunsui…!" Jūshirō wailed, wishing desperately that his life-long friend was there to comfort him. "Shunsui!"

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, who had been standing by the bed after having been awoken by the Ukitake's loud cries, shared a look. Ulquiorra's expression was as bored as ever, but Grimmjow held a look of jealousy. His lip curled up in a sneer and his eyes narrowed as the unfamiliar name was sobbed again and again.

"It's understandable that he's stressed out." Grimmjow turned cold eyes towards his clan's leader, Starrk. "He's been here almost two weeks and no one has done much more than sit here and stare at him."

"What am I_ supposed _to do with him?" Grimmjow spat. "Let him off the chain so he'll run away?"

"He _wouldn't _run away if you showed him that he can trust you." Starrk's expression was as bored as ever, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice. "Why don't you take him outside for a bit? I'm sure he could use a change of scenery."

Grimmjow's jaw clenched at the thought of Ukitake taking off. "No. I'm not gonna risk it."

"Then put up with him being unable to trust you." With that said, Starrk reached out and carefully pried Jūshirō's hands away from the man's pale face. "Jūshirō, would you like to come outside for a bit?"

"You're not fucking taking him outside, damnit!" Grimmjow shouted. All that had caused was for Starrk to glare angrily at him as Jūshirō cried harder.

"Leave." Starrk pointed a finger at the door. His voice was cold as he addressed the blue-haired Vampire. "We are all stressed enough without you adding further to it."

Grimmjow knew that there was no arguing with Starrk and left, albeit reluctantly. The Leader turned to Ulquiorra, his voice calm and bored once again.

"Ulquiorra, please fetch Nnoitra for me." Starrk turned back to Jūshirō and ran a soothing hand through the tangled white hair. "If Grimmjow won't take care of his charge properly, I'll find someone else who will do it."

Ulquiorra nodded. He turned to leave, but just as he exited the room, he turned back. "If I may, why is he here, anyway?"

"Because Grimmjow needs to calm down and I'm hoping that by allowing him to keep someone he feels an attachment to will help him," Starrk replied.

Ulquiorra nodded before he left to find Nnoitra. He knew that the black-haired Vampire had been showing a lot of interest in Jūshirō, but Grimmjow was possessive and didn't let many of them near his prisoner.

When the Cifer found Nnoitra, it was in said Vampire's room. The Gilga had been trying to sleep the day away, not having anything better to do.

"Starrk wants to see you in Ukitake's room." Ulquiorra was as emotionless as ever as he stood by the door, addressing the older Vampire.

Nnoitra raised an eyebrow at this. "Really now? Jaegerjaquez is a selfish bitch and never lets me see him."

"The trash has been kicked out by Starrk for scaring him."

Nnoitra snorted. "The loudmouth is always scaring him. Jūshirō hates him, just like everyone else."

"He doesn't hate the trash," Ulquiorra corrected, "he just fears him."

"Whatever." Nnoitra got off his bed and stretched. "Guess I'll go and correct whatever Grimmjow has done wrong _again."_

Ulquiorra nodded. He bowed politely before he left.

Nnoitra grinned as he made his way to Jūshirō's room. He pushed the door open, grinning when he found Jūshirō resting on the bed, wiping at his face. Starrk was with him, dabbing at his tears with a tissue. Starrk may be lazy, but at least he cared about the ones he considered part of his clan. For whatever reason it was, the brunet thought of Jūshirō as a member.

"That asshole is gone now, Jūshirō." Nnoitra's grin widened as he approached Jūshirō's bed. "I'll take care of you."

Jūshirō flinched as a cold hand rested on his cheek. He glanced up at Starrk as if he was in need of reassurance. When the Vampire nodded, he turned back to Nnoitra. He rubbed at his eyes again, hiccupping slightly.

"Take him outside, will you?" Starrk said as he stood up. "I'm going back to sleep. Make sure Grimmjow doesn't upset him again."

Nnoitra nodded. He doubled back to the door and grabbed the key that was hanging on the wall in the hallway. Jūshirō's room was always locked from the inside so even if he did break free from his confines, he was still trapped.

"You should get some fresh air and it will do you wonders," Nnoitra said as he leant down and unlocked the chains from around the Ukitake's ankles. "Grimmjow is too much of a possessive bitch to let you out, but I'm flexible. As long as you behave and don't try to run off, I'll take you outside as much as you want."

Jūshirō nodded. Nnoitra didn't yell and cuss as much as Grimmjow did, making him just a little more bearable than the blue-haired Vampire. He recoiled as Nnoitra grabbed his hand, but he was powerless to keep the man away from him.

"Let's go." Nnoitra tugged Jūshirō along.

The Ukitake stumbled and fell many times along the way. He had been couped up in that tiny room for days and hadn't been able to move his legs much at all. His legs hurt and trembled as they tried to support his weight (which honestly wasn't very much at all for a twenty-five year old man).

As they moved through the house, Jūshirō observed his surroundings. The place was run-down; there were holes in the walls and mice fleeing from them. It was devoid of any personal belongings such as photos or house decorations.

There was a room that branched off of the hallway. It looked to be a living room. There were several chairs that had seen better days. There were tears throughout most of them, stuffing falling out and scattering over the ground. The windows were smashed in and the wallpaper was torn.

A large fireplace roaring was the only thing that made the room seem even remotely liveable.

Another room stood off on the right of the hallway, but Jūshirō didn't have time to see what it was. A door was at the end of the hallway.

"When was the last time you were taken outside?" Nnoitra asked as he pulled the door open and ushered Jūshirō out.

"…" Jūshirō ducked his head as he stepped out into the sunlight. In truth, he hadn't been out of that _room _since he had been brought there.

"I see," Nnoitra said as he closed the door behind them. "It's rather warm out. There's a lake not too far away. Let's go there and sit. You must be tired."

Jūshirō nodded. In truth, he was exhausted. Visiting a lake seemed like a good idea. He tried to get his legs moving again, but he just collapsed onto the dirt beneath him. His hair fell, hiding his face from view.

Nnoitra watched the human. There was nothing better than leaving someone in despair, but when it came to the Ukitake, it felt… _wrong _to leave him in such a state. He watched the young male fist his hands along the ground. He saw the way the man's body quivered. He heard the sobs that Jūshirō was so clearly trying his best to fight back.

Nnoitra sighed. He knelt down and placed a hand on Jūshirō's back. He wasn't surprised when the smaller male flinched away, but it only encouraged him to pull the human into a hug. What did surprise him was the way Jūshirō clung to him and openly cried.

"What's bothering you?" Nnoitra asked as he ran a hand along Jūshirō's back.

"…I-I'm…" Jūshirō cried harder. "…I'm so _weak! _I can't… I can't even walk…!"

It then became apparent to Nnoitra that this man had once been one of pride, and having had that stripped away from him had left this broken shell that knew only fear and pain. He tightened his hold on the Ukitake, glad that Grimmjow wasn't around or there would have been hell to pay for having only made things worse.

"I can carry you if you want?" Nnoitra offered. "At least until we get into the trees. I'm sure you wouldn't want the others seeing you like this."

Jūshirō nodded. He gasped and tensed as he was picked up, but he knew it was better this way. He whimpered for his friends over and over again in his mind, wondering where they were and why he hadn't heard from anyone.

Had they… forgotten about him…?


	4. Chapter 4

Jūshirō had found the lake to be very relaxing. It was a large lake, and the trees that surrounded it were accompanied by a variety of plants.

Said man currently sat on the shore, resting his toes in the water. Nnoitra stood next to him, looking out over the water.

"I heard Grimmjow has been a bitch to you," Nnoitra said as he took a few steps further to Jūshirō. "Never lets you out of that room or anything."

Jūshirō looked down at his lap. He nodded slowly. "…He… doesn't…"

"He means well."

Jūshirō and Nnoitra looked up at the unexpected voice of Starrk. The brunet was walking towards them with Ulquiorra at his side.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Nnoitra asked as his Leader stood by his side.

"I was," Starrk said. "But then I thought about Jūshirō and decided to check up on you two. You have been gone for quite a while. Grimmjow's tearing the place apart in his anger."

Jūshirō's shoulders tensed at these words. What if… the blue-haired Vampire took his anger out on him…? His actions had not gone unnoticed.

"Don't worry, Jūshirō." Starrk offered a curl of his lips, the closest thing he could muster to a smile. "Grimmjow will not hurt you. As hard as it is for him to show it, he does care about you."

Jūshirō's lips pursed. He flinched when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked up with a timid gaze into Nnoitra's face.

"You do realise that I'll fucking kill him if he _does _take it out on you, right?" Nnoitra sent the human a toothy grin. "I'll never let him hurt you."

Jūshirō sent a weak smile back at him, not comforted in the least by his words but understanding the well-meaning behind them.

"Let's get back, okay?" Starrk said. He leant down and took Jūshirō's hand, hoisting the boy to his feet. "It's best to not stay out here too long."

The Ukitake nodded as he accepted the help. He flinched slightly as Nnoitra's arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to the Vampire's body. One thing that Jūshirō didn't understand was why these Vampires were out in the middle of the day. Didn't they turn to dust or something if sunlight hit them…?

"Hey, Jūshirō…"

Ukitake turned to look at Nnoitra as he heard his name. He gulped at the predatory grin on the other's face.

"…Am I right in assuming you like being held so intimately?"

Jūshirō blushed and ducked his head. He unconsciously tried to pull away at these words, but Nnoitra only picked him up and held him bridal style.

The human squeaked at this action and instinctively wrapped his arms around Nnoitra's neck. He blushed darker, but didn't reply.

Nnoitra smirked. "I knew I was right. One for Nnoitra, zero for Grimmjow."

Jūshirō's eyes widened at these words. Did Nnoitra just… So Grimmjow was… The two Vampires were… _competing over him…?_

Ulquiorra observed the two with an emotionless gaze. He stayed quiet as he followed Starrk, but he didn't miss the way Ukitake paled as if he were about to faint.

It was only when the white-haired man fell into a hyperventilating attack did Nnoitra realise something was wrong. He stopped and knelt, placing the captive on the ground so that Jūshirō didn't feel so smothered.

"What did you do to him?" Starrk asked as he stood and watched the scene play out before him.

Nnoitra waited for the attack to pass before he approached Jūshirō again. "I didn't _do _anything to him. Are you okay?"

Jūshirō watched Nnoitra with a wary gaze. He grabbed at the ground, suddenly exhausted. He couldn't help but let his eyes flutter shut before he fell into a sleep.

Nnoitra sighed as he scooped the pale man up into his arms. "I guess it can't be helped; it's the most he's done in a few weeks."

Starrk waited before Nnoitra had Ukitake in his arms again before they continued on back to their home. His thoughts were on Grimmjow and how he would handle this information. He had been furious when he learnt that Nnoitra had done exactly what he had forbidden.

**-XX-**

Grimmjow was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. He was so angry, he couldn't even think coherently. He had spent that past hour breaking whatever he could get his hands on; even going as far as to cause more damage to the already-run-down house. He had caused problems between his fellow Vampires, taking his anger out on them.

And now, as the door opened and Starrk walked in with Ulquiorra and Nnoitra behind him, he snarled. He rushed over to them, shoving his Leader and Ulquiorra out of the way as he tackled Nnoitra. He ignored his 'pet' in the other's arms and proceeded to pummel the raven-haired.

Ukitake, who had been sleeping peacefully, awoke with a loud scream as his frail body hit the ground and someone else fell on top of him. He struggled to get away, sobbing as a fight broke out on top of him – literally.

"Separate them, Ulquiorra," Starrk commanded as he knelt beside Jūshirō and carefully tugged him free of the two quarrelling Vampires. "Are you okay?"

"_This one is mine!" The raven-haired Vampire snarled as he shoved at a smaller one feasting upon a child no older than two. "Get your own!"_

"_I was here first!" The smaller one shouted, shoving back. _

"_No one cares who was there first!" Another Vampire growled as she raised her hand from the body she had claimed. "There's plenty to go around!" _

"_Young blood is always the best!" The raven-haired Vampire snarled as he tackled his competitor. He fought savagely, blood flying everywhere as he ripped apart his own clan-member, oblivious to the white-haired child hiding in the closet, peeking through part of the broken wood._

_When the two had finished their fight, the taller Vampire the winner, they were angered to find that their prey had already been sucked dry by one of the others. They growled as they looked around. Out of the seven kids and two adults that they had been lucky enough to find, all of them had already been devoured during their battle. _

"_Let's get out of here," the female Vampire turned back to her companions, five other male Vampires. "I'm sure there will be more around here somewhere."_

_The Vampires left hastily, eager for another meal. The child who had been in the closet couldn't have been any older than fifteen. _

_He stood there, his eyes wide and his mouth open. He trembled as if he were having a seizure, but he couldn't do anything other than relive what he had just witnessed in his mind. He had been playing hide-and-seek with his siblings and had chosen the closet as his hiding place. It didn't occur to him that having hidden there, despite how cliché it was, was probably the only reason he was still alive._

"Jūshirō!" Starrk looked down at the body in his arms with deep concern. It was as if the human was going into a fit. Whatever was happening was enough for Nnoitra and Grimmjow to stop their fight and watch. "Jūshirō, what is wrong?"

With a loud scream that sent_ chills _down their spines, Jūshirō jumped to his feet and _ran. _It was as if the man had no conscious thought as to where he was going; he just_ needed _to get away.

Starrk put his arm out, stopping the two Vampires from chasing after him. He called Ulquiorra to his side and followed the man.

When they found him, they were surprised to find Jūshirō hiding in the closet that stood in the hallway. They opened the door slowly, glancing at the cowering man.

"Please…" Jūshirō whispered as he drew his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth. His eyes had a glazed over look to them, making them wonder if he was even aware of what was going on around him. "Please, don't kill me… Please… Don't kill me… Don't… Don't kill me…"

Starrk glanced at Ulquiorra with a raised eyebrow. He bit his lip, not sure how he should approach this. He stood up and closed the closet door silently before he gestured for Ulquiorra to follow him.

"We'll let him calm down on his own this time…" Starrk said in a quiet voice, not wanting to disturb the Ukitake. "I wonder… if he's had previous experience with Vampires."

"It seems that way," Ulquiorra agreed.

"Now I doubt if letting Grimmjow keep him was such a good idea." Starrk mulled over the possibilities.

"If he has previous traumatic experience, then we need to tell the trash to stop being an idiot." Ulquiorra said.

Starrk nodded. "I'll inform him as of now. Thank you, Ulquiorra. You may return to your activities."

Starrk watched as Ulquiorra left. He wondered how Grimmjow would take the news, but seeing as Nnoitra seems to have become attached as well, it would be best to talk to both of them – separately. He didn't want another fight breaking out.


	5. Chapter 5

Grimmjow frowned as Starrk finished talking. He glanced towards the door to his bedroom, wanting to run out and find his precious captive, but knowing that Starrk wouldn't allow it right now.

"You said it was an assumption…" Grimmjow said carefully, not wanting to believe that the beautiful human may never be able to trust him because of possible Vampires from his past. "…It doesn't mean you know for sure…"

"I do not know for sure," Starrk said. "I have a feeling based on the way he behaves. I won't take him off you, but I want you to calm down around him, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow sighed before he nodded. "Understood. I wanna go to him now."

"No." Starrk pushed the younger Vampire back onto the bed. "I'm afraid he's far too damaged to have us near him at this current time. I'll keep an eye on him and let you know when I feel he is ready to socialise again."

Grimmjow nodded. He grit his teeth, furious at every little thing that could possibly have made his soon-to-be lover like this. Yes, that's right; _soon-to-be lover. _

Grimmjow wanted him for more than a companion, and one way or another, he'd be sure to get what he wanted. Maybe if he put more trust in Ukitake, the human would trust him back? Maybe, to get what he wanted, it meant taking risks, such as letting Jūshirō do what a human should be doing instead of keeping him locked up in the room day after day.

Grimmjow nodded to himself as he thought of how he could get closer to the white-haired man. Whenever he calmed down, Grimmjow would take Jūshirō into the bathroom and let him bathe. He hadn't allowed the human to do such natural things, but perhaps it was time for him to start loosening the lead.

Starrk had already left, leaving Grimmjow to think to himself. He stood up and left the room, wandering around the small house. He knew he was disturbing some of the other residents, but he didn't care; he hated all the other Vampires here. That was why he had been so desperate to keep Jūshirō to himself; he couldn't deny his loneliness any longer.

Jaegerjaquez passed by the pink-haired Vampire, Szayelaporro Granz, ignoring the hateful glare the other sent him. He made his way down to Jūshirō's room, intending on cleaning it up a bit. Perhaps the human would be grateful if he weren't forced to be living in a dump.

When Grimmjow really thought about it as he surveyed the trashed room, he wondered how _anyone _could be happy here. The floorboards were mouldy and broken in places, the window was not only filthy, but smashed, letting in the cold breeze at night. The adjoining toilet didn't flush half properly, and the sink was as mouldy as the floorboards.

"It's a wonder he's not sick…" Grimmjow mumbled to himself as he moved over to the window, deciding that it would be nice if the sunlight could actually enter the room instead of being blocked out by all the grime that covered the glass.

The Vampire tore a piece of his shirt off, intending on using it to wipe down the glass. He had placed the material on the window before he realised it would be best to use water. He left to go and find a bucket, fully intending on creating a better living area for his captive.

**-XX-**

The next morning, Starrk approached Grimmjow, informing him that he had taken Ukitake back to his bed while the human was still sleeping, but was now currently awake.

Grimmjow had hurried towards the room, intending on staying with the man until he awoke. He cursed out Nnoitra, hoping that the man didn't come as well. The two hated each other and their competing only got worse when Jūshirō arrived.

The Vampire admired his handy-work when he pushed the door open. He had spent all night fixing the room up. He had even replaced the moulding, splintering door with a new one he had stolen during his trip into the town. He had replaced the floorboards and window and wiped down the bathroom. He had swept, removing all the debris and rodent droppings, and even wiped down the walls.

All in all, it looked like a different room.

Grimmjow's breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of the human. Jūshirō was sitting on the bed, staring out of the window. The sunlight shone on him, defining his pale skin and features.

The blue-haired male struggled to contain himself, always amazed at how beautiful the human was.

"J-jushiro…" Grimmjow winced inwardly at how pitiful his voice sounded. The human turned to face him, confusion mixed with fear in his expression. "…"

Jūshirō tilted his head before he spoke. His voice was barely audible and strained. "…W-what… happened to my room…?"

"I cleaned it for you." Grimmjow explained. "…Thought you might appreciate a homier room."

Jūshirō sent a small smile – a _genuine _smile – towards the Vampire. "Thank you."

Grimmjow stood where he was, watching as Ukitake looked back out of the window. The room was silent for a few moments before the Vampire cleared his throat.

"Do you like being outside?" Grimmjow asked. Jūshirō nodded at his question. "…Well… I can take you back outside if you wanna go for a walk or somethin'…"

Jūshirō turned back to Grimmjow. His eyes shone with glee. Grimmjow's breath stuck once again, finding his captive to be more beautiful by the minute.

"That would be very nice…" Jūshirō whispered. "…T-thank you…"

Grimmjow grunted as he pulled a key out of his pocket and approached the human. He knelt down, unlocking all of the chains from around Jūshirō's wrists and ankles.

When Jūshirō went to stand up, he stumbled. The human blushed and avoided eye-contact as the Jaegerjaquez grabbed him and steadied him.

"Suppose we'd better take it slow for you…" Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He didn't miss the way Jūshirō's blush darkened as the Vampire's arm slipped around his shoulders.

Jūshirō remembered what Nnoitra had said before. He knew that the two Vampires were fighting over him, but for such blood-thirsty beasts (as Jūshirō had always viewed them), they were pretty gentle with him.

The two walked out of the house without hurry, taking their time. Grimmjow watched as Jūshirō glanced around them with such a happy expression on his face.

The Vampire was feeling pretty guilty for having kept him locked away for so long when it was clear that this man loved being outside.

"There's a really nice clearing out that way," Grimmjow said, grabbing Jūshirō's attention. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Fairly peaceful, if that's what you were after."

Jūshirō's eyes lit up with joy once again. He ducked his head as he nodded, not knowing what brought this strange act of kindness up, but knowing he should appreciate it while he could.

"Let's get crackin', then." Grimmjow started walking, pulling Jūshirō along with him.

The walk was quiet. Jūshirō was too busy admiring the scenery whilst Grimmjow focused on their proximity.

When they arrived at the clearing, Jūshirō gasped. It was beautiful. It was free of the trees that had plagued their trip, and instead was full of flowers and bushes. The blue, cloudless sky made things even prettier, Jūshirō thought.

Grimmjow released his hold on Jūshirō reluctantly, not wanting to in fear of the man running away, but knowing that it was something he had to do lest he gain the man's trust.

It was like this for quite a while. Grimmjow stayed back, keeping a close eye on the Ukitake, as said man moved around, wanting to get a close look at everything he could possibly find. It brought a smile to Grimmjow's lips, seeing how caring _his _human was towards even the flowers.

Jūshirō would pick them up ever so carefully so that the stems wouldn't break. He would sniff them and smile before putting them back down as they were with such gentle hands, Grimmjow couldn't believe it.

Sadly, their fun was cut short by Grimmjow catching a familiar scent. He growled and hurried towards Jūshirō, pulling him away from one of the bushes.

Jūshirō whimpered and ducked his head, sure that Grimmjow had gotten sick of being kind for the day.

"We have to get out of here," Grimmjow muttered as he pulled the human into his arms, intent on carrying him away.

"W-why?!" Jūshirō was concerned greatly by the hatred in the Vampire's voice. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck, not understanding what was going on.

"There's another clan of Vampires in this area," Grimmjow explained. "They're not as friendly as we are…"

Jūshirō gulped and buried his face in the blue-haired male's chest. He unconsciously tightened his hold and begun to shake.

"Don't worry, Jūshirō…" Grimmjow muttered. "I'm not gonna let them lay a finger on you."

Jūshirō didn't know how to reply. He didn't trust this Vampire, but he understood that right now, Grimmjow was his only chance for survival.

Before the Ukitake could think too much on it, he screamed as a large body came out of nowhere and knocked Grimmjow off his feet. He rolled out of the Vampire's arms and fell down a small ledge. He cried out as a sharp, burning pain made itself known in his arm.

There were footsteps rushing towards him accompanied by a loud growl. Ukitake screamed as he tried to get away, but the pain in his arm not only became worse, but the same feeling was felt in his leg. He was sure that he had broken them.

The human closed his eyes, bracing himself. He was certain that it was the end. However, he wasn't expecting for Grimmjow to jump in front of him, fending off a dark-skinned Vampire with black hair.

"Get out of here!" Grimmjow shouted at the human. He grunted and turned, blocking an attack from a silver-haired Vampire. "Go!"

Jūshirō whimpered. He tried to pull himself along, but his injuries prevented him from getting far. When Grimmjow was knocked to the ground by a third Vampire entering the fray, Jūshirō knew that neither of them stood a chance.

The human broke down into tears as Grimmjow threw himself over the human, stopping the other Vampires from getting at him. He knew that his protector was taking some serious damage – and for what? To save _him? _He certainly wasn't worth it… Why would a _Vampire _risk everything for a _human…? _

But then, it clicked. Perhaps… Grimmjow truly _did _love him…

Jūshirō opened his eyes, making eye-contact with the blue-haired Vampire. The other stared back at him, an emotion Jūshirō had not seen in his eyes before, nor could he recognise.

"They'll be here soon…" Grimmjow whispered to his prisoner. "…Hold on… They'll be here…"

As soon as Grimmjow's mumbling ended, Starrk's powerful voice boomed through the forest. "Stop this now, Aizen!"

Jūshirō knew that the Vampires that had attacked them were backing off, because Grimmjow was getting to his feet. He looked around, finding the two that had attacked them standing with a brunet. Looking towards Starrk, he realised that probably the entire Clan had come with him; there were many Vampires standing with Starrk that he had not seen before.

"Can you move…?" Grimmjow whispered as he reached out for Jūshirō. He frowned when the white-haired male shook his head. "I'll carry you."

Jūshirō cried out as he was jostled around. He buried his face in Grimmjow's chest, scared out of his mind.

"He was harbouring a human," the brunet spoke in a cool voice. "We had every right to attack him."

"That _human _is a part of _our _Clan," Starrk said. "Come after him and you'll be dealing with us."

The silver-haired Vampire stepped forward, but he was tugged back by the brunet. The brunet must have been the Leader.

"We are outnumbered here," the brunet said. "We'll retreat, for now."

Jūshirō heard three sets of footsteps leaving. He shivered as Grimmjow dropped his face on top of his head. He knew that they themselves were heading back home, but no words were spoken between any of them.

Jūshirō, however, found himself finally trusting the blue-haired Vampire. If he had stood up against three other Vampires for his sake, he _had _to have cared.

**-XX-**

The walk home seemed to take forever to Jūshirō. When they stepped through the door, most of the Vampires went their separate ways, leaving he, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Stark and Ulquiorra alone. Starrk was examining Grimmjow's injuries, thankful that they weren't too bad.

Jūshirō had watched for a few minutes before a dreaded familiar feeling made itself known. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before it happened due to not having his medication, but he had hoped that it would at least hold out until he could get away.

"Jūshirō…?" Nnoitra frowned as he ran a hand through the human's hair. Said male was quivering, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as loud, racking coughs made themselves known. "What's wrong?"

The other three Vampires turned, observing the scene. They were horrified to find that Jūshirō was coughing buckets of blood.

"Shit…" Starrk turned to Grimmjow with worried eyes, knowing that out of all of them, Grimmjow had the least self-control when it came to blood. "Nnoitra, get him to his room and let no one in except for Ulquiorra and myself."

Nnoitra nodded, about to pick Jūshirō up, but he was knocked away as Grimmjow lunged at them. Jūshirō screamed in horror as he was attacked by the one Vampire he had just begun to trust, feeling nothing but pain as the blue-haired male savaged him.

Starrk was shouting commands to Nnoitra and Ulquiorra, but Grimmjow was blood-thirsty, proving it to be a difficult task to get the Jaegerjaquez away from Ukitake.

Jūshirō could feel himself becoming numb. The agony he had been in was slowing disappearing as he lost all feeling in his body. His eyes slipped closed, despite his struggle to keep them open, and then all was black.

**A/N It's not over yet! There's still plenty more to go :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Nnoitra had never felt as concerned about someone as he did right now. He had been in Jūshirō's room for hours, watching as Szayelaporro worked hard to try and save the white-haired human.

So far, Ukitake had convulsed seven times, stopped breathing twice, and his heart had seized beating at four counts. There was blood everywhere, loose skin ripped apart and broken bones that were sticking out of his body.

Grimmjow had been restrained and locked in his room while the other Vampires worked on cleaning the blood out of the floors, lest Grimmjow get a whiff of it and lose control again. Nnoitra was the one overseeing Jūshirō's care on behalf of Grimmjow, but he had a feeling that the man wasn't going to make it.

As if to confirm his fears, Szayelaporro looked up and made direct eye-contact with Starrk.

"His body is too weak," the pink-haired Vampire admitted. "Far too weak. He has a pre-existing condition that has strained his body over the years, and the injuries that Grimmjow has caused are aggravating it. It would be kinder to end his life than attempt to save him from something that will clearly shorten his already-short lifespan."

Starrk bit his lip as he thought these words over. Grimmjow had never been this well-behaved until Jūshirō had arrived. Even the blue-haired Vampire was still a handful, he had been much, much worse before.

But Ukitake had come here and Grimmjow had clearly found something to keep him occupied. The Jaegerjaquez had stopped being violent and seeking fights on purpose, and instead had vowed to devote his time towards Jūshirō. So far, he had been true to his words, even if he were still seeking the correct path on doing so.

The human had even made an impact of Nnoitra, someone who loved the thought of people in despair. Instead, he had done what he could to care for Jūshirō in ways that Grimmjow was unable to.

Both Vampires had come far since Grimmjow had caught the human, and Starrk knew that they could go further.

But was it really kind to try and save this man who so obviously didn't want to be here with them? Would it be kinder to put him out of his suffering? Even now, in the human's unconscious state, a look of agony was plastered on the man's face.

Starrk sighed as he stood up. He looked at Ulquiorra, who was forever by his side. He nodded once, meaning for the raven-haired Vampire to remain where he was as he left the room.

The three conscious beings in the room wondered where he was going, and they thought even harder as Starrk returned with Grimmjow in tow.

"He shouldn't be in here with the human like this," Szayelaporro warned. "He might snap again, and in this state…"

"I want Grimmjow to turn him," Starrk spoke in his usual lazy tone. "If we can't save him and keep his mortality, than we will make him one of us."

The pink-haired male's eyes widened. "T-turn him?! Sir, with Ukitake like this, it could be too much for his body to handle!"

Starrk disregarded his subordinate's words and instead turned to Grimmjow. He didn't say anything, but the younger Vampire knew what was expected of him.

With a frown, Grimmjow approached his captive. He knelt beside the man and reached out, placing his hand on the feverish forehead. He shook his head, knowing that everything that had happened today was his fault.

Grimmjow leant in and mumbled two words he thought he would never say to anyone. "I'm sorry."

Jūshirō didn't respond – how _could _he? Instead, the man laid there with such heavy, laboured breathing…

The Vampire brushed strands of silky white hair away from Jūshirō's neck before he lowered his head, placing his mouth against the sweaty skin. He closed his eyes as he bit down, trying to ignore the small jerk the human before him gave.

The other Vampires watched the scene. They knew that this would be hard for Grimmjow, but if the Ukitake pulled through, it would be so much better for them all in the long run.

"Nnoitra, Ulquiorra…" Starrk turned to his underlings. "…I want you both to leave the room and inform the others of what is happening. It would be best if no one, apart from Szayelaporro and myself enter this room until everything is set in stone."

The two ravens nodded before they left, though Nnoitra was reluctant. He turned back to Ukitake for one last time, hoping with all his being that this would work out.

Grimmjow sat on the bed by the human. He held the clammy hand in his, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. He wanted to stay with his beautiful human until the process was complete, but he knew it wouldn't be allowed.

"It is best if we leave, Grimmjow…" Starrk's soft voice spoke as he rested a hand on the blue-haired male's shoulder. "We'll leave him to Szayelaporro's care, alright? You go out and hunt; get some blood into you."

Grimmjow nodded and left with Starrk not far behind him. His thoughts were solely on Jūshirō. He had never felt so guilty about anything in his two lives; his human life _or _his Vampire life. He loved Ukitake – he _knew _that. So why did he attack him…?

"I'm sorry, Jūshirō…" Grimmjow whispered as he left his home, intending on hunting down a few tasty humans in his forest. "…Forgive me…"

**-XX-**

A week had passed before Szayelaporro was able to comment on Jūshirō's condition. He had healed the lacerations and broken bones, and Ukitake was beginning to stir.

"He should be awake very soon," Szayelaporro explained to his clan. "He has become a Vampire, but I'm afraid I couldn't do anything about the condition he came here in. Whatever he has that makes him cough up blood, he's still going to have it, but I don't believe it will be life-threatening to him any longer."

Grimmjow let out a relieved sigh. "Great…"

"I also believe it'd be best for Grimmjow to stay away from him until he can come to terms with what has happened," the pink-haired Vampire continued on. "After what happened to cause this whole situation, I'm expecting him to be very confused and afraid of Grimmjow – he may even fall into a depression about having become what he fears."

"I wanna fucking help him!" Grimmjow growled angrily. All eyes turned to him. "It's all my fault! If I hadn't have taken him the fuck outside, Aizen wouldn't have fuckin' attacked us! And maybe he wouldn't have been coughing his fucking lungs up!"

"What's done is done, Grimmjow," Szayelaporro growled. "I mean it. You tried to do right by him. That's all that matters."

"I wanna help him!" Grimmjow shouted. "He's _my _responsibility! I fucking brought him here!"

Starrk sighed. "You want to help him? Fine. Be it on your shoulders if he reacts negatively to your presence."

Grimmjow muttered something under his breath as he stomped towards Jūshirō's room. He stopped at the door and took a deep breath, not wanting to cause distress to his beloved if the man – no, scratch that, _Vampire _– had awoken already.

The Jaegerjaquez pushed the door open slowly and poked his head in. Sure enough, Jūshirō was lying on his bed, his eyes gazing lifelessly around the room.

When the two locked eyes, Grimmjow wasn't surprised to see tears well in the other male's green orbs. He sighed and backed away, knowing that it was too early for him to go in just yet. Instead, he stayed outside the door as Szayelaporro went in and spoke with Jūshirō.

"How are you feeling?" Grimmjow heard the medical Vampire ask the white-haired male.

"…W-weird…" Grimmjow flinched at how weak, uncertain and fearful Jūshirō sounded.

"It's expected. Does this hurt?"

"Y-yes…"

"Alright. I'm going to tell you something important now. Are you ready?"

Grimmjow didn't hear Jūshirō reply. He wondered what was going on through the male's head.

"In order to save you," Szayelaporro started, "we had tried everything we could. The problem was, your body was already far too frail from whatever illness you had preceding your arrival here. The only thing we could do was turn you."

Grimmjow heard the startled gasp from the newly-turned Vampire. He wasn't surprised when he heard whimpers and sobs from Jūshirō. He knew he couldn't handle such distress from the man, so he left to return to his own room, leaving Szayelaporro to try and console the younger.

**-XX-**

Two days had passed before Grimmjow had gotten the courage to attempt to visit Jūshirō once again. He had been told by the Granz that Ukitake had fallen into a deep depression over having become a Vampire.

"You should be very careful with him, Grimmjow," the pink-haired Vampire warned. "He's very… fragile at this time."

Grimmjow nodded. He continued on to Jūshirō's room. When he arrived at the door, he knocked softly before he entered.

Jūshirō, as expected, moved away from him, reminding Grimmjow greatly of the white-haired man's first week here.

"Hey…" Grimmjow said softly, not knowing what to say.

Jūshirō didn't say anything; instead, he ducked his head as tears streamed from his eyes.

"…I imagine you're starving, Jūshirō," Grimmjow tried to console the younger. "I can teach you how to hunt if you –"

Jūshirō's eyes widened at these words. "N-no! I-I'll never feast on humans! I'm n-not a… _monster…"_

Grimmjow breathed through his nose, trying to let that inadvertent insult slide. "I know you're not a monster, Jūshirō. But you're a Vampire now. You _have _to hunt humans. You don't _have _to enjoy doing it, you know… Most of us here try to hunt as little as we can and we never go into town to do it."

Tears came harder for Jūshirō. "I-I don't believe you! When they… killed my _family, _they… went straight after more…"

Grimmjow's eyes softened at these words. So it _was _true. Jūshirō _did _have previous experience with Vampires. He understood now why this was so hard for him. He was now the very same thing that had slaughtered his loved ones. He must feel as if he were betraying his family or something.

"We aren't _like _them, Jūshirō," Grimmjow whispered. "I can teach you how to control your thirst. I admit, I'm still trying to get the hang of it, but… I really _am _trying… We can learn together."

Jūshirō shook his head. "You should have just let me die! I don't want to… to be like this! I don't… Please, just… I don't want to be this way… Please… I can't… hurt others…"

The Jaegerjaquez frowned. He took a few steps forward, wincing inwardly as the younger immediately scooted away from him. Yep; it was definitely a reply of their introductions.

"S-stay away from me!" Jūshirō whimpered. "I… I'm afraid…"

Grimmjow sighed. He didn't honour the other's wishes and instead continued forward. When Jūshirō's begs turned into screams, he knew he had to do _something. _So he sat on the bed next to the white-haired male, pulled him onto his lap and placed his lips over the pale ones.

Jūshirō's eyes widened. Was this Vampire… _kissing _him…? He had never been intimate with _anyone _before, and now his first kiss was being stolen by a _Vampire…_

Jūshirō whimpered and tried to pull away, but Grimmjow's hold on him tightened and the kiss was deepened. After a few seconds, Jūshirō gave up on trying to get away and instead grabbed hold of the elder's shirt.

This wasn't _too _bad, Jūshirō thought. Sure, he wished it had happened on _his _terms, but… He couldn't help but open his mouth as a hot tongue licked at his lips. Though he had never been kissed before, he knew all about intimate acts, seeing as his best friend happened to be a sex addict and loved telling him about his latest romps. That was basically how he had learnt all he knew about sex.

"Ahh…" Jūshirō couldn't help but moan as he was laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes as Grimmjow leant over him, but the Vampire did nothing to hurt him.

When Grimmjow broke the kiss, he watched the younger with a curious gaze. He saw the blush on the man's face and the half-lidded, glazed-over eyes. He smiled.

"Do you feel better now?" The blue-haired male asked. He couldn't help but laugh as Ukitake mumbled a husky yes. "Good. No more crying, okay? I'll teach ya all I know on how to be a better Vampire than the ones you've already met. Deal?"

Jūshirō wiped at his eyes as he nodded. "…D-deal…"

Though he was sure he wouldn't be able to adjust properly for a long time, Jūshirō knew it was better to start learning now than later, lest he fall into some bad habits soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I know how I want to end this fic now, so I am working towards that ending. I hope it will be as good as it is when I play it out in my mind. Also, the lemon is next chapter :3**

One month had passed since Jūshirō had been turned. It had been stressful and hard for all of them with the Ukitake finding it extremely hard to cope, but he had been doing better lately.

Jūshirō was currently out hunting with Grimmjow and Nnoitra, having finally gotten the hang of it and understanding that it didn't make him a monster if he didn't enjoy it. The three were walking down one of the most commonly used tracks in the forest, knowing that they would stumble upon someone sooner or later.

"I'm fucking hungry," Grimmjow mumbled as they walked.

Nnoitra nodded. "I agree."

Jūshirō was quiet about the matter, never liking to admit that he was always hungry due to his lack of consuming blood. He had been good with controlling himself, though. Starrk said that he was able to ignore his instincts and urges for blood because he had been able to retain the love and care he had for everyone he had when he was human.

Nnoitra wrapped his arm around Ukitake's waist, pulling him close. Jūshirō wasn't sure what had happened between him and Grimmjow, but the two seemed to be 'sharing' him lately.

Jūshirō moaned as Nnoitra's lips attacked his in a hungry manner. He instinctively opened his mouth, giving the older Vampire room to ravage him. He sighed appreciatively as Grimmjow's hands rubbed along his sides.

Though he had not had sex with either of them just yet, he had been pleasured enough times to finally understand why his best friend was always out with girls.

"P-please…" Jūshirō moaned as a red tint covered his cheeks. "N-not out here…"

Grimmjow smirked as he removed his hands. His Jūshirō was as modest as ever. Without another word, he continued walking, knowing that the other two would follow him.

Not much was spoken between the three of them for quite a while – at least, not until Nnoitra caught the scent of a human. They followed the scent, hoping that there would be enough to go around or else they would be forced to share.

"You ready to take down your first human by yourself?" Grimmjow asked as they got ever closer.

Jūshirō frowned at first, but he nodded. "Y-yes…"

"Quick and painless," Nnoitra reassured the younger. "It's humane that way."

Jūshirō nodded again. "I-I understand…"

The human was up in the clearing before them, so the two older Vampires remained behind as Jūshirō made his way towards the human.

Jūshirō was upset that he was being forced to take a life, but he knew that Nnoitra was right; as long as he didn't make this person suffer cruelly, it wasn't as horrible as it could be. Tears clouded his gaze the closer he got, but he soon found himself in the perfect position for an ambush where – if done right – the human would be dead before they even knew what was happening.

There was just one problem with this; that pink, flowered kimono belonged to his best friend.

"S-shunsui!" Jūshirō gasped before he could stop himself. The man turned at this with wide eyes.

"Jūshirō!" The brunet cried out as he ran towards his missing friend. He was just about to tackle the younger with a hug, but he was instead thrown backwards as Jūshirō shoved at him. He stared, wide-eyed as the younger backed away, hugging himself as tears fell down his cheeks.

"D-don't…" Jūshirō whimpered, horrified with himself for having knocked his beloved Shunsui to the ground in such a rough manner. "…Please… D-don't come near me…"

Shunsui got to his feet and observed his friend closely. Something was _really _wrong; Jūshirō didn't have a nasty bone in his body.

"Jūshirō…" Shunsui picked his words carefully. "…You've been missing for months… What happened to you…?"

Ukitake shook his head and backed even further away. "I-I… Please, Shunsui… D-don't l-look for me any more… I don't… w-want to… _hurt _you…"

Shunsui didn't listen and tried to approach his friend again. He was prepared for another violent reaction and braced himself when the white-haired male's hands flew out and struck him in the stomach.

"Shunsui, please…" Jūshirō pleaded as tears came harder. "Y-you have to leave…"

"You're my best friend, Jūshirō." Shunsui's words were harsh. "There's no way I'm leaving without you. We've all come here every day since your disappearance to find you, and now that I have you, I won't let you go again."

Jūshirō howled with despair. His precious friends… But he was a Vampire now; he couldn't associate himself with them anymore lest he hurt the ones he loved the most. He had lost his family because of what he was now, and he had already shoved and hit at his best friend. There was no telling what else he was capable of.

"…" Jūshirō's body quivered. "I… I have to go!"

Shunsui could only watch and call his friend's name as the other fled like the devil was behind him.

**-XX-**

Neither Grimmjow nor Nnoitra could get the Ukitake to stop running, no matter what they did. They had chased Jūshirō back to the house, but it was only after the newly-turned Vampire had thrown himself down onto his bed and burst into hysterics could they get a word out of him.

"What happened…?" Grimmjow asked as he sat next to Jūshirō on the bed. Nnoitra stood by the side, watching as the youngest male rested his head on the other's lap.

"…T-that was… my…" Jūshirō forced out his words between cries. "…My… best friend…"

Nnoitra and Grimmjow shared a look. "O-oh…"

Nothing more was said on the topic; the two older Vampires just stayed with the younger one and let him cry.

**-XX-**

Nanao Ise didn't care what her boyfriend had told her; she wanted to find Jūshirō and bring him home. She was sure that something horrible must have happened for the white-haired male to react in that way, and Shunsui was more upset than ever since Jūshirō's disappearance now.

"I'll find him…" Nanao mumbled to herself as she approached the run-down house in the clearing, hoping that there would be someone there who could give her answers. "I'll find him, and when I do… I'll drag him back home by the ear, beat the shit out of him with my book, and show him exactly how devastated Shunsui has been because he went missing…"

Looking at the house, Nanao was sure that it wouldn't be occupied, but it never hurt to check, did it? She soon found herself at the door, quickly berating herself for having knocked; surely there was no one here, right?

With a sigh, the black-haired woman pushed the door open and poked her head in. She was disgusted by how badly this place was in need of repairs, but it didn't stop her from calling out.

"Hello…? Anyone here…?"

Nanao stepped into the house, closing the door quietly behind her. There was something about this house that was sending shivers down her spine, but she loved Jūshirō and Shunsui too much to leave now – there could be answers here.

As the woman found herself in what seemed to be a living room, she was horrified to find that the fireplace had been lit. There _was _someone here…

A shadow fell on Ise, and an overwhelming sense of dread filled her. With wide eyes, she turned, only having time to let out a short scream as a large male lunged at her.

**-XX-**

Jūshirō, who had fallen asleep some hours ago on Grimmjow's lap, awoke with a jolt at a familiar scream. His heart pounded as he put two-and-two together; Shunsui must not had heeded his warnings and had his girlfriend head in the direction the white-haired man had fled in.

"Nanao!" Jūshirō shouted as he jumped to his feet and running to the door. Grimmjow and Nnoitra were confused, but they stayed where they were.

However, when the Ukitake screamed someone's name with much despair in his voice, they knew that something had gone wrong. They rushed out to the living room, only to find Jūshirō on his knees, holding a female corpse in his arms as he cried hysterically.


	8. Chapter 8

**I will be moving the lemon in this chapter over to my adultfanfiction account. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

After a lot of coaxing on Nnoitra and Grimmjow's part, Jūshirō had finally explained that the female that Yammy Llargo had killed had been one of his closest friends. Because of her death, he had been hysteric.

Nnoitra glanced at Grimmjow with a knowing look. He raised an eyebrow before he spoke. "Time?"

Grimmjow nodded. "It's coming to a close, Gilga. Be prepared to lose."

The other Vampires watched in confusion as their competing companions took Jūshirō into the room. They briefly discussed what the two were planning before they decided they didn't care and went their own ways.

In the bedroom, Jūshirō was limp as Grimmjow laid him down on the bed. He was sniffling, unable to cry anymore. He glanced up at the two Vampires with half-lidded eyes, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Jūshirō, we know that this may be bad timing on our parts, but…" Grimmjow stopped speaking and instead crushed his lips to the Ukitake's. He wasn't surprised when Jūshirō was unresponsive, but that didn't stop him from pulling the younger's clothes off.

Jūshirō only gave minimal resistance, not in the mood for anything like this, but too distraught to say no. He barely felt the pleasure that surged through his body as a rough hand grabbed his flaccid member and started to pump.

"Jūshirō, it's going to be okay," Grimmjow spoke in a soft voice. He tightened his grip on the penis in his hand, not liking the fact that his partner was too troubled to be able to get it up. It had taken a few minutes, but soon enough, Jūshirō started to harden in his hand.

"That's it." Grimmjow smiled in an encouraging manner. He leant down and kissed his lover, knowing that Ukitake was deserving of a reward. "Just let go…"

Jūshirō let out a small sigh and closed his eyes. He tilted his head to the side, not particularly wanting it, but knowing that Grimmjow was just trying to help.


	9. Chapter 9

When Jūshirō's eyes opened the next morning, it was because a flood of tears had already travelled down his cheeks during his sleep. He winced at the pain in his backside as he rolled over and cuddled in closer to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow wrapped an arm around his lover absentmindedly as he snored on, oblivious to his new lover's distress. He did, however, soon become aware of the way his chest started to become slick with water.

"Jūshirō…?" Grimmjow questioned as he stirred. His eyes opened slowly and he looked down. Dread made its way known in the pits of his stomach as he realised Jūshirō was crying. His lover… regretted it, didn't he…?

The older Vampire sat up and pulled Ukitake close to him. He ran his long fingers through the white mane of hair in an attempt to comfort it. He didn't want to ask in fear of the younger's response, but he knew he had to.

"…You…" Grimmjow sighed and unconsciously pulled Jūshirō closer to him. "…You regret it… Don't you…?"

To Grimmjow's relief, Jūshirō shook his head and mumbled something almost inaudible. "No, I-I don't…"

"Then why are you crying…?" After the night they had shared together, Grimmjow wanted nothing more than to be able to show Jūshirō that he could be gentle and caring with him when he needed to be; not the loud and angry Vampire he usually was.

"I…" Jūshirō wiped at his tears as he looked up at Grimmjow. He then whispered in the most heartbreaking tone the Jaegerjaquez had ever heard, "…I couldn't… protect Nanao…"

Grimmjow didn't know what to say. What _could _he say? 'Oh, you definitely let her die because you weren't strong enough to protect your friend'? Not a chance. Grimmjow couldn't remember much from his human life, having lived as a Vampire for so long, but he remembered that he had once been in shoes similar to Jūshirō's. He once had someone he wanted to protect but in the end, failed.

"You didn't know…" Grimmjow tried to soothe. He ran his hand through the younger's hair again, hating to see him like this. "There was nothing you could do, Jūshirō…"

"I should have made myself clear to Shunsui…" Jūshirō whispered. "I should have known he'd have everyone looking for me… Why didn't I… Why didn't I _tell _him…?"

"You love him," Grimmjow admitted. Jūshirō didn't miss the hint of jealousy and hurt in the other's tone. "He's your… best friend… You wouldn't want to hurt him…"

"I _did _hurt him…" Jūshirō whimpered at the memory. "And I got Nanao… killed… G-grimmjow, I have to… I-I have to take Nanao back to him…"

Grimmjow's grip tightened at these words. A small growl left his lips. "Jūshirō, _no. _She was killed by a _Vampire_. If you take her back, do you know what it would mean for _us?"_

"I-I…" Tears welled up in Jūshirō's eyes at these words. "…S-she was going to marry my best friend…"

Grimmjow's jaw tensed. He didn't want to be so rough with his lover, but he knew he had to put his foot down.

"Jūshirō." Grimmjow grabbed Jūshirō's jaw and turned the younger's face so they were looking at each other. Jūshirō just diverted his gaze, only adding to Grimmjow's annoyance. "Jūshirō, _look _at me. Her blood was drained. You take her back, they'll know instantly it was us. They'll come _looking _for us, Jūshirō. Ever since Starrk stepped up, we've been careful. We don't attack towns, and we only hunt if we're desperate."

"Grimmjow, _please…" _Jūshirō tried to struggle out of the elder's hold. "Y-you're… You're scaring me…!"

Grimmjow growled and grabbed Ukitake's wrist. He squeezed, drawing a yelp from the younger and a pained gasp. "You're not doing _shit _with her body, Jūshirō. Do you understand me?"

"L-let me go!" Jūshirō whimpered as he clawed at the hand that had him. "S-stop it, Grimmjow!"

"Jūshirō!" Grimmjow yelled as he stood up. He pushed the smaller male back onto the bed in a rough manner before he stood over him. "I said, 'Do you _understand _me'!"

Fresh tears slipped past the white-haired Vampires eyelashes as he cowered on the bed. He heard his bedroom door being opened and Starrk's loud voice.

"Grimmjow, what the hell are you doing?" Starrk demanded as he surveyed the scene before him. Grimmjow stood above a crying Ukitake who looked as if he were scared out of his wits while the blue-haired one looked ready to rage at the nearest person.

"He wants to take that bitch's corpse back to his friend!" Grimmjow shouted. "He wants to turn us all in!"

Starrk sighed and rubbed at his temples. "Grimmjow. Settle down. It's fair that he wants to do that. There's more than one Vampire clan in these woods. If Jūshirō wants to do that, I will let him."

Grimmjow was about to yell and scream profanities, but Starrk cut him off with the raise of his hand.

"On the condition that Jūshirō allows Ulquiorra to escort him and the girl and he makes it _clear _to his friend that he is to stop looking for us and keep the information to himself. You don't forget what it was like for _you, _do you, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow snarled under his breath. He raised a hand towards Ulquiorra when the Cifer approached them, but with one look from Starrk, he stopped. He kicked the wall next to him as he stormed past Starrk, and his yells could be heard throughout the house.

Jūshirō flinched when Ulquiorra extended a hand towards him. He was reluctant to take it until Starrk encouraged him to, but he was quick to stay close to raven-haired Vampire, still very frightened of the way that Grimmjow had acted towards him.

"W-where's Nanao…?" Jūshirō whispered, truly afraid of the response. What would they do with a corpse that was worthless to them…?

"Still in the living room," Ulquiorra said. "Starrk had a feeling you would want to see her again."

"Okay…"

While Jūshirō was not looking forward to this, he couldn't bear the thought of breaking Shunsui's heart by leaving him clueless about her disappearance. He had already done that with his own, and though he knew Shunsui would be devastated by losing his two closest and most loved people in his life, he knew it was better this way.

**-XX-**

While Jūshirō and Ulquiorra hadn't walked for that long through the density of the forest, they were on the right track to finding Shunsui. Jūshirō recognised his friend's scent instantly and led his travel companion towards the brunet.

"I-I want to… I want to talk to him first…" Jūshirō whispered as he reluctantly handed the cold body over to the Cifer. "…I need him to know…"

Ulquiorra nodded in understanding. He watched as Jūshirō ran ahead of him while he was sure to remain out of sight of the brunet.

**-XX-**

To say that Shunsui was panicked was an understatement. His best friend had gone missing in this forest, but when he finally did find him, Nanao went missing as well. Something was really wrong. Jūshirō would never have acted the way he did under any circumstances – not unless something had really hurt him.

The Kyōraku had already sent his friends home, not wanting to risk their safety as well, but he knew better than to involve the police in this; they didn't do anything other than label the people who went missing in or around the forest as dead, for whatever reason that may be. They would carry out no search or even an investigation whatsoever and ban everyone known to the victim from the forest under punishment of jail time.

"First Juu, and now my dear Nanao…" Shunsui whispered to himself as the cold morning air hit him. "God, I hope they're okay… Poor Juu, acting like he did… Someone must have hurt him… He was so scared… He's been through so much, he doesn't need anything more in his life! I just… wanted to help him…"

"Shunsui…"

Shunsui jumped at his name. He turned on the spot, and his heart jumped as he saw Jūshirō standing behind him.

"J-juu!" Shunsui couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. He moved to run towards his friend before he remembered the violent reaction he had received the last time he had found his precious Juu. "Juu, Nanao hasn't come back yet! H-have you seen her?!"

Shunsui's heart dropped into his stomach as Jūshirō's face twisted into a pained expression. He stepped closer, albeit warily. Something was really wrong with his friend and he should be careful as Ukitake had already acted in unexpected ways. He could be unpredictable from now on.

"S-shun…" Jūshirō's eyes welled with tears as his body started to quiver. "…I-I… I'm so sorry… I-I couldn't… I couldn't protect her…"

The reality that Shunsui knew in the back of its mind made itself perfectly clear. He dropped to his knees, feeling number than he had ever felt in his entire life. He didn't know what to do or say apart from stare at the engagement ring he had on his finger.

Jūshirō took a tentative step towards his friend. "S-shunsui, I –"

"Go." Shunsui growled. He didn't look at Jūshirō, but the anger wafting from him was enough to send chills down the younger male's spine. When he didn't hear Jūshirō's feet moving, he looked up. His narrowed eyes filled with hatred and anger spoke volumes to Jūshirō. He was furious, and his blame for his lover's death fell on Jūshirō. That's why the Ukitake wasn't surprised when, for the first time ever, Shunsui screamed at him. "_Get the fuck out of here, Jūshirō! Go!"_

Jūshirō was hesitant to leave, especially when Shunsui ducked his head again and started to cry, but he knew he had to do what he had come here to do. He wordlessly ducked back into the clearing, took Nanao's body ever-so-carefully from Ulquiorra, and returned back to where Shunsui was.

"Didn't you hear me?!" Shunsui screamed again. He got to his feet and, in blind rage, shoved at Jūshirō hard enough to knock the younger to the ground. "Get out of here!"

Jūshirō spilt tears of his own as he kissed Nanao's cold forehead before he silently passed her out to his best friend. He heard Shunsui's startled gasp, but he didn't wait around for anything; once Nanao had been taken from his arms, he fled.

Ulquiorra stared emotionlessly at the hysterical Ukitake as they walked back to their home mutely. He wondered if Jūshirō coming here at all had been a good idea in the first place. All it was doing was making things worse.

**A/N Next couple of chapters, there will be a few more Shunsui point of views, but it's so the plot-line can progress. Can anyone guess what is going to happen from here?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N This chapter is actually very intense, and don't kill me for what happens throughout this chapter as all will be explained and cleared up in due time. You'll see what I mean soon.**

**Also, I know that in this chapter, I'm not keeping up with the usual Vampires-can't-be-hurt-or-killed-by-anything-other-than-a-crucifix, but you'll soon find out why these guys are being injured in this chapter (trying to keep that as spoilerless as possible).**

Shunsui Kyōraku was not a stupid man by any means. As soon as he had brought Nanao's body back home, he saw the mark on her neck. Vampires had been relatively unheard of today due to the lack of attacks compared to not even a decade ago, but that didn't mean there were none out there.

If they had attacked and killed his precious Nanao… They must have attacked Jūshirō, too. That must have been why he was acting so out of character. He must have been terrified beyond belief, but that didn't explain why he wouldn't allow him near the younger. Unless… The Vampires had gotten to _him, _too.

Shunsui snarled at the thought of Jūshirō. He had let Nanao _die… _ But then, at the same time… was this how Jūshirō had felt when he had lost his entire _family…?_

Nanao had been buried a few days ago, and the morticians had believed him when he told everyone they had been camping and a snake had bitten her as she slept. No one questioned him so no one bothered to check for proof as that bite mark was and forever would be present.

There was only one thing to do, Shunsui knew. If Jūshirō… was becoming friendly with Vampires… _especially_ if he had become one himself… he had to be killed before he took another life. Jūshirō _was _his best friend, but he had let Nanao die in such a cruel manner…

Whatever Vampires were with the Ukitake would be exterminated alongside him, Shunsui knew. He was also aware of the fact that none of their mutual friends would see things in this manner and would not let him go after the white-haired male, but there were enough people in their town who hated Vampires that would gladly side with him.

So after a few well-placed calls, Shunsui knew the word would soon get around town, and the Vampires would rapidly be taken out.

**-XX-**

Jūshirō was miserable. He lay on the floor of the living room, staring out of the smashed window and into the sky. He missed Shunsui and Nanao, but most of all, he missed Grimmjow.

Jaegerjaquez had still been very angry with him and had not been home for over a week. Nnoitra had tried to comfort him, but it was hard when Jūshirō was so lost, he was isolating himself from everyone.

Slowly, the white-haired Vampire's eyes drifted closed, and he was just about asleep, but the smell of smoke and a heat lapping at his skin brought him out of his half-conscious state.

Jūshirō whimpered when he realised the house was on fire and he was trapped. He let out a loud scream, not knowing how to escape. His panicked mind was on overdrive as he tried to figure out how he could get away. He scratched at the walls hard enough to leave bloody trails and even threw his body against what he knew was thin wall, but nothing gave.

Jūshirō was sure he was going to die. Or at least, he _was, _before someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him from his foetal position.

"Jūshirō, listen to me!" Nnoitra shouted as he shook Ukitake back and forth. "Jūshirō! I'll get you out of here!"

Jūshirō sobbed as he looked up at the raven-haired Vampire. He trembled as he was scooped up into strong arms, and a scream ripped from his vocal cords as he was carried towards the fire. He tensed and covered his face with his arms, the heat getting stronger with every passing second.

The white-haired Vampire didn't know what it had happened, but he soon found himself in the corridor, just feet from the door. His hopes soared and it looked like he was going to get out of the burning building – until a beam fell from the roof and onto Nnoitra.

Jūshirō covered his ears, trying to block out the cry Nnoitra emitted as he caught on fire. He became lost in horrible memories and didn't notice the way the Gilga pushed him out from underneath the elder.

"Jūshirō!"

Ukitake blinked as the other Vampire's voice slowly broke him out of his thoughts. Tears dripped down his cheeks as he stared at his friend.

"Get out of here!"

Jūshirō was hesitant, unable to think properly. All he knew was that he was scared out of his wits. Without a word, he got to his feet and knocked the front door down. He didn't know where he was going; all he knew was that he was leaving the burning building far behind.

** -XX-**

Shunsui knew that a fire would have been the only sure-fire way to get the Vampires out in the open. He was aware that he might not get all of them because there was always the chance some of them weren't home at that time, but it still meant that they had no home to return to.

The Kyōraku had been waiting patiently with the rest of the townspeople, watching as the tiny house was engulfed in flames. He wasn't a violent man, but these Vampires had murdered his fiancé and turned his best friend into one of _them. _He wasn't letting _anyone _get away with that.

As the man watched mere humans chase after fleeing Vampires, he caught sight of the familiar mane of white hair that was fleeing in the direction opposite of him. Kyōraku shouted at the others to leave Jūshirō to him, and then gave chase.

Shunsui was sure Jūshirō wasn't even aware that he was being pursued. He thought that the younger was running blindly in fear. Whatever the reason for Ukitake's flight, Shunsui stayed close behind.

What seemed like forever had passed by before Jūshirō collapsed in a heap on the ground. He curled up in the foetal position and sobbed, unaware of the presence sneaking ever closer to him. He wanted Nnoitra to be with him, safe and sound and uninjured from the fire, and Grimmjow there to hug him and reassure him that everything would be alright. But, alas, neither Vampire were with him.

"Jūshirō…" Shunsui spat the man's name venomously as he stood close enough to kick the younger if he so wished. He did just that, aiming a strong kick right in the Vampire's ribcage. He was emotionless as Jūshirō cried out and a torrent of bloody coughs attacked him. "Jūshirō, it's all your fault. Nanao is dead because of you. I never should have taken in someone as broken as you. If you weren't so _weak _to have been traumatised by your family's death, we wouldn't have been out in the woods and you would never have gone missing. If you didn't go missing, we wouldn't have been looking for you. Nanao would still be alive. You should have died alongside your worthless family!"

Shunsui's words cut Jūshirō deeper than any weapon ever could. He sat in stunned silence, not understanding why the gentle man was being so cruel to him. Kyōraku had _always _taken care of him since… since his family had passed… The brunet had spent countless nights with him, holding him tight and soothing him as the nightmares and the memories plagued him. Shunsui had even taken hours of his life to sit down and listen to Jūshirō when he needed to talk about what had happened.

This wasn't something _Shunsui _would do. Had Nanao's death really damaged him so _badly…?_

Jūshirō yelped out as he was kicked in the stomach next, and a heavy blow struck his face seconds later. He tried to get to his feet, but Shunsui just knocked him back down. He didn't want to hurt his beloved Shunsui, he really didn't, but he didn't want said man to be hurting him like this, either.

"P-please, Shunsui!" Jūshirō begged breathlessly as pain overwhelmed him. He coughed harshly before he spoke again. "S-s-shunsui, I… I love you!"

Kyōraku let out an enraged shout and dropped to his knees. He wrapped his strong hands around the younger's throat and squeezed.

Had Jūshirō not been a Vampire, he was sure he would have died from lack of air, but despite not needing oxygen, the force around his throat was enough to block the coughs and blood from escaping. He thrashed beneath his friend, trying desperately to get away, but it was no use.

"Die!" Shunsui screamed as he released the white-haired male and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a silver dagger, not sure if it would work on a Vampire or not, but he could still try. He plunged the dagger into the younger's stomach so fast, it couldn't be seen.

Jūshirō let out a scream at this action, trying to get away, but Shunsui only stabbed at him again and again. But despite this, he was coherent enough to sense three more presences approaching them.

"S-shunsui!" Jūshirō screamed in a pleading manner. "Shunsui, t-they're coming!"

"Shut up!" Shunsui roared. He slashed at Jūshirō's throat, emotionless as Jūshirō choked on his own blood.

He was ready to plant the dagger in his ex-friend once again, but a voice quickly cut that idea short.

"What do we have here?" A calm voice spoke from behind Shunsui. It sent shivers down the brunet's spine.

"Looks like they turned that human we attacked," a second voice said. "Pity that he's so weak, he's lettin' a mere human beat his ass. Wonder what they saw in 'im to keep 'im."

"We should eat the Vampire after the human." A third and last voice spoke.

Shunsui didn't want to turn around, knowing that he had made a huge mistake in _all _of this. So there was more than _one _Vampire clan in these woods… And they _weren't _friendly…

Shunsui's wide eyes stared into Jūshirō's blurred, pain-filled ones. His mouth gaped wordlessly like a fish out of water. He knew that his friend was the only chance he had here, but was hurt badly – because of _him. _

"…" Shunsui wanted to apologise before he was killed, but he couldn't bring himself to say a word. He was far too ashamed of _everything _he had caused, and it was too late to fix things now. The best he could do was try and protect Jūshirō the same way the white-haired man would have done for _him._

"Speechless, human?" That first voice sounded amused. "Why don't you run? Every other human we encounter runs."

"…" Shunsui took a deep breath before he turned to face the sure causes of his soon-to-come death. He moved to stand in front of Jūshirō, hiding his helpless friend behind him. "…Why aren't I running…? …I guess I made a mistake. A huge mistake. The least I can do to try and make things just the tiniest bit right is try and protect my _best friend."_

The three newcomers burst into laughter at these words. Shunsui took in their details. There was a brunet, a silver-haired male and a raven.

"The best friend _you _just tortured?" The brunet chuckled before he shook his head in amusement. "I don't think anything could make that right – even if you gave your life for his."

"Like I said; I made a mistake." Shunsui gripped his dagger tight. Truth be told, he was _terrified, _but he had just lost his fiancé and his best friend was possibly _dying _because of him. "I made a mistake, but I acknowledge that. Jūshirō would give his life for mine as well. He's not just my best friend; he's my _world. _You want him? Get past me, first."

Shunsui couldn't bring himself to look at Jūshirō. He just couldn't. So instead, he waited for the Vampires to attack him, prepared to die at any second.

When the silver-haired one charge at him, Shunsui was fast – faster than any Vampire would have expected. He was also very skilled with the dagger, but he soon dropped that and withdrew two swords he had been hiding on his person.

The fight raged for a long time, and Shunsui was exhausted. He had been able to damage the other three while keeping minimum damage to himself, but he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. Jūshirō seemed to be unconscious as he hadn't moved for a while now, and that horrified him, but also motivated him to fight better than ever.

But no matter how skilled Shunsui was with his swords, he was still no match for three Vampires. He was knocked to the ground and his swords kicked away from him, helpless against them. He sighed and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact as he was charged at with his own sword, but it never came.

Kyōraku cracked one eye open, almost too afraid to see what had happened. But when he felt blood drip down onto his cheek, he knew, deep down in his heart, what had happened. Looking up, Shunsui's heart shattered to see his white-haired best friend had thrown himself in front of the sword and was now limp, a sword sticking out of his front.

Shunsui felt the tears pricking at his eyes, and he was powerless to stop them falling as Jūshirō slid off the blade and collapsed into waiting arms. No matter what he did to try and pull his friend back into consciousness, Jūshirō was in oblivion. He didn't know whether the younger was dead or not, and he was too scared to find out.

The brunet human held his friend tightly to him, now willing the blade that would surely strike him this time but, once again, it never came. Part of Shunsui was distressed about being kept alive now that he felt he had no one left to live for, but the other half of him was relieved; he knew that he still had other friends who relied on him and his support to get through their own lives, so how could he be so selfish and allow himself to die because _he _had lost his most beloved people? He would only be doing the same to his other friends, and the cycle of heartbreak would just continue.

"What the fuck are _you _doing here?"

Shunsui's heart dropped at an aggressive voice that he had not heard before. He knew it was another Vampire joining the fray, and he could only hope that this time, they would be on _his _side. He looked at the newcomer, finding a blue-haired Vampire standing between him and the others, a pissed expression on his face.

"The fuck did you do to Jūshirō?" The Vampire snarled at the others.

The brunet Vampire smirked. "It wasn't us; it was the human."

"Bullshit. I saw Jūshirō throw himself in front of the blade. I know him well enough to know that he wouldn't have done that for someone who was trying to _kill _him." The Vampire turned to Shunsui. "You. Take him away from here and make sure he _survives."_

Shunsui didn't need to be told twice. He held Jūshirō tightly as he ran, hoping that he could have a chance to fix all the problems he had caused – especially with Jūshirō. Nanao would hate him to know that he had allowed this to happen to sweet Jūshirō.


	11. Chapter 11

Shunsui was horrified. He didn't know where else to go with Jūshirō, so he had stopped along the shores of a lake. He had pulled his pink flowered kimono from his shoulders and wrapped it around the frail body in his arms. He sobbed as he looked at the throat he had slashed.

Blood was still dripping in small rivers, causing Shunsui to hate himself more than he ever had. He tore part of his sleeve off and wrapped it tightly around the injury, not knowing what else he could do. He looked at all the burns that adorned the poor male's body that had clearly been received by having escaped from the fire.

Shunsui held Jūshirō tight, hoping with all his being that the younger would be okay. He didn't know how much time had passed, but he flinched and tensed when footsteps started to walk towards them.

"Is it true?" It was that rough voice belonging to the blue-haired Vampire again. "You attacked him first."

Shunsui was silent for a few seconds, but he knew better than to lie. He nodded. "Yes…"

"So why did you try and protect him?"

"…He's my best friend… I love him…"

The Vampire moved to stand next to them. He looked down at Jūshirō with a cold gaze. "I told him that returning the body would only cause trouble, but he didn't listen."

"…Is he going to live…?"

"He will. Vampires are tough. He's still pretty beaten up for one of us, though. Let's get him back to the house and Szayelaporro can treat him there."

Shunsui's jaw tensed. He shook his head. "…That's… not an option…"

The Vampire raised an eyebrow. "The fuck are you on about?"

"…You're mad at Jūshirō for returning Nanao's body, I can tell," Shunsui started to explain. "You must have been scared it would cause trouble… I-I'm… I was so distraught… to find that Nanao was killed… I swear, if I were in my right mind…!"

"Get to the fucking point!" The Vampire growled.

"…The point is… I was so distraught, it took me trying to kill my best friend to realise… I had made a huge mistake I can't fix… I sent townspeople after your clan… There _is _no more home for you to return to…"

The Vampire's eyes widened. Without hesitation, he punched Shunsui in the face. He was shocked to find that the human did not react and instead accepted it. He had not felt so angry in a long time, but he knew he had to control himself; this was Jūshirō's best friend, and he was already on bad enough terms with the younger as it was. He was sure that if he beat the brunet's ass, it would only make things worse.

"This is _exactly _why I told him not to!" The Vampire growled as he ripped at his hair. "I've gotta go back and look for everyone!"

Before another word could be spoken, the smell of smoke caught both Shunsui and the Vampire's sensitive noses. They glanced at each other before they realised that the fire had spread a lot farther than intended.

"Shit…" The Vampire moved to Shunsui and Jūshirō. The brunet let out a squeak as he was picked up with strong arms and carried away – all with Jūshirō still in his hold.

In the back of Shunsui's mind, he was vaguely aware that he didn't know this blue-haired Vampire's name or what had happened to the others that had attacked them, but right now, the only thing on his mind was their survival.

The Vampire had ran for a while with the two younger still in his arms. He had gone everywhere he could think of in an attempt to get out of the forest before the entire thing was engulfed in flames, but he just couldn't seem to get away.

"Grimmjow!"

The Vampire stopped at a shout of his name. He turned to the side, almost relieved to see Nnoitra limping towards them – despite the burns that covered his body.

"Nnoitra, where the fuck do we go?!" Grimmjow hissed as he closed the distance between he and his fellow Vampire.

"The fire's not too wide-spread down this way!" Nnoitra pointed as he led the others away from where they were originally heading. "If we hurry, we can get out and move through the farmland and into town!"

Grimmjow nodded, knowing that that area would probably be a priority for whenever the fire-fighters arrived. They ran, but they were forced to slow their pace to accommodate for Nnoitra's injured leg. Because of this, the smoke was quick to catch up to them, leaving them all in a coughing, blind haze.

Jūshirō, despite his unconscious state, suffered the most because of this. Bloody coughs racked his body, causing more damage and pain to the already suffering man. Shunsui choked on it, unable to stop himself from inhaling it.

The raven-haired Vampire next to him – Nnoitra, he had learnt – tore off a piece of his already-ruined clothing and handed it to the human, encouraging him to hold it over his mouth. The Vampire broke off another part and explained that it was for Jūshirō.

Shunsui's mind was certain that they weren't going to escape their fates; they had been running for far too long in thick smoke, and the fire was catching up fast to them. However, when Nnoitra let out a cry of excitement and yelled that they had made it, part of him wondered if they were going to survive after all. Before he could find out, he found himself slowly losing consciousness thanks to the smoke he had inhaled.

**-XX-**

"Are they all dead?"

Shunsui looked up with exhausted eyes at some of the remaining townspeople who had followed him into the woods. He nodded.

"Yes…" Shunsui knew he was lying, but he also knew that it was better this way. What he had done… "Yes, I took down the last one before the fire got out of control…"

"Sure glad that it's over." Someone else laughed happily. "Now we don't need to worry about being killed in our sleep!"

Shunsui closed his eyes again, too tired to want to listen to the huge mistake he had made. He was aware of his fellow Vampire hunters leaving the room once they realised he was in no shape to socialise, leaving him alone with one of his friends.

"That was a lie."

Shunsui glanced over at the raven-haired male sitting across the room. He sighed inaudibly, but didn't reply.

"What made you go after them and then lie about the surviving ones?"

"…Byakuya…" Shunsui opened his eyes, coughing slightly. He had inhaled so much smoke, he had damaged his lungs. "…I made the biggest mistake of my life…"

"I know." The raven-haired male named Byakuya nodded. "Stupid thing to do. You should have left them in peace."

"…I know…"

"What of Ukitake." Byakuya wasn't asking.

"What about him…?"

"Did he survive."

"Yes… His… _friends_ have him at my house… Don't tell anyone, please…"

"I will not." Byakuya was sincere as he spoke. He knew that Shunsui had something he felt he needed to do, and it was best to just go along with him.

With that, Shunsui fell fast asleep in the hospital bed once again with a small smile on his face.

**-XX-**

Jūshirō was as silent as he had been ever since he had been brought to Shunsui's home just a week ago. He had been curled up on the couch, staring blankly ahead of him. Neither of his fellow Vampires knew what was wrong with him, and even when they asked, the Ukitake just remained silent.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra were bored, so they had taken to going through everything they could find, knowing that they couldn't leave the house or people would get suspicious. That would only cause further problems that no one needed…

"Look at what I found!" Nnoitra exclaimed as he picked up a bound leather book. He and Grimmjow sat down on the bed in what they believed was Shunsui's bedroom as they flipped the book open.

What they had turned out to be a photo album. They flipped through it in curiosity.

"Is that Jūshirō when he was younger?" Grimmjow asked as he pointed to a photo of what seemed to be Jūshirō, but with short hair that was only just starting to grow out. He was surrounded by black-haired children and two adults. He looked happier than either Vampire had ever seen him in the photo.

"I think that's his family," Nnoitra said, but his voice held a tone of puzzlement. "But why is he the only one with white hair…?"

Grimmjow decided not to question it and instead flicked ahead a few more pages, looking for the next photo to catch his attention. The one that did showed again a younger Jūshirō with his hair tied back, possibly seventeen or eighteen, with Shunsui and the girl that had been killed at their house. While Shunsui and the girl looked like they were having the time of their life as their arms were wrapped around the other's side, Jūshirō seemed to be more timid than anything. There was a hint of fear in his eyes and his smile seemed forced.

"Where did they take this one, I wonder?" Grimmjow mumbled as he looked closer at the photo. He could see that both of Jūshirō's hands were clasped in his friends' own, and in the background there were many people that seemed to have paid no attention to them whatsoever. Perhaps it was in one of those places everyone gathered at for fun?

The next few photos consisted of the three at that same place, but it was only towards the end of that particular saga did Jūshirō seem to be relaxing. He was held tight in the girl's arms while Shunsui had his own wrapped around them both, and all three wore smiles. This time, Jūshirō's seemed more natural.

Grimmjow started to doubt whether or not he had done the right thing by taking Jūshirō and then denying him the right to leave. He wondered if Jūshirō belonged with Shunsui, back where he had come from, and if he was just being selfish by keeping him.

"This one is cute." Nnoitra smiled as he pointed at another photo.

Grimmjow's doubt and sense of guilt only worsened as he looked at a photo of Jūshirō sitting on Shunsui's lap, both embracing each other and wearing the biggest smiles of their life. Jūshirō's eyes shone brighter than either Vampire had ever seen before. The clothes that he wore appeared to be extremely expensive, and they were very flattering for him.

Nnoitra noticed small hand-writing underneath the photo. This was a first because none of the other photos they had seen before were captioned.

_Before Jūshirō's first date with Byakuya. About time he found someone who will love him back and take care of him, _the writing said. It was dated February first of that year, which meant that this photo had only been taken just days before Grimmjow found him.

The Vampire's heart sunk into the pits of his stomach at this knowledge. Jūshirō looked so happy… Was it because he was going to go on a date? Was it because he had someone who loved him? Why…? Why had Jūshirō _never _looked that way with _him…?_

Without a word, Grimmjow got to his feet and left the room, ignoring Nnoitra's calls for him to come back. Why would he go back in? He would only be seeing just how happy Jūshirō was with his life before _he _came in and destroyed everything he knew…

**A/N This chapter ended in angst, but it's building up for a surprise next chapter :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I'm sure a lot of you are going to kill me for the way this chapter ends, but I promise you, there is still more to come. I think there may be one or two, perhaps three chapters left to go, but I'm sure it will be a worthwhile ending and the ending everyone wants to see :3**

Jūshirō laid silently on the couch as Nnoitra ran his hands through his white hair in a soothing manner. He was watching as Grimmjow clicked through the TV channels in boredom, having only just learnt how to use it.

Ukitake didn't make a sound as Nnoitra whispered to him. He hadn't responded to anything that he or Grimmjow had done.

That was why when the front door opened and Shunsui walked in, the two older Vampires watched in shock as Jūshirō instantly sat up and donned a huge smile. Nnoitra pulled his hand away as his fellow Vampire clambered off the couch and staggered slowly towards the Kyōraku.

Jūshirō was glad that his beloved friend had returned to him. He had been certain that Kyōraku had abandoned him, leaving him in a deep depression, but now that the brunet had come back, he couldn't be happier.

"Hey, Jū…" Shunsui said softly. He tentatively wrapped his arms around the smaller man as Jūshirō fell into him, not sure why his friend seemed so happy to see him; Kyōraku _had _tried to kill him after all…

Jūshirō didn't say anything; he just relaxed completely against his friend's chest with a smile on his face.

Nnoitra watched them calmly, but Grimmjow looked as if he were ready to kill someone; his face was red and his jaw was taut. Shunsui flinched when the blue-haired Vampire threw the TV remote at them and tightened his hold on the seemingly oblivious Jūshirō.

When Grimmjow stormed out of the room and towards the back of the house, Nnoitra told Shunsui that he would see what was wrong with his fellow Vampire and then left, leaving the brunet alone with his friend.

"I'm actually kind of relieved…" Shunsui mumbled as he rested his forehead against Jūshirō's. The white-haired male sent him an inquisitive glance before he tilted his head. "…I thought you would hate me for what I did to you, Jū…"

When Jūshirō spoke, Shunsui felt himself overwhelmed by self-hatred as he realised just how much damage he had caused to the younger. Slashing Jūshirō's throat… He must have damaged the vocal cords.

"No…" Jūshirō croaked out, barely above a whisper. He winced in what seemed to be pain before he spoke again, obviously trying to talk normally but failing. "…Love you… Shunsui…"

Shunsui couldn't help but start to sob. He pulled Jūshirō closer to him, needing to know that he was there in his arms. He leant into the small touches he received as Jūshirō wiped at his eyes.

"I love you too, Jū…!" Shunsui whispered through his cries.

Jūshirō stayed in Shunsui's hold, knowing that it was all he could do to bring comfort to his beloved friend.

**-XX-**

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Nnoitra's eyes slitted as he glared at the now-pacing Grimmjow. "Why would you act like a total ass when Jūshirō is finally responding to something?"

"He ignored us all this time!" Grimmjow shouted as he punched a hole through what he knew was the bathroom door. He continued pacing up and down the hallway, not knowing what to do with his anger. "He ignored us, and then that _human _comes back and Jūshirō is all over him!"

"'That human' is his best friend, Grimmjow." Nnoitra wasn't messing around. "You should be happy that something elicited a response from him! Or are you just pissed that he loves someone more than he does you?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow roared. He charged at Nnoitra, but he was forgetting that the Gilga was stronger than he was. He was knocked to the floor instantly.

"If you truly loved him, you would be there with him now." Nnoitra hissed. "Can't you see he's suffering? He probably blames himself for everything that happened, Grimmjow. He probably thought he had lost his best friend. He probably felt so alone and lost. He needs someone there for him – more now than ever. Stop acting like a jealous bitch and see what you can do to help."

"'Help'?" Grimmjow snorted. "Help? I know what I can do to help him; I can fuck off and leave him behind and never come back for him. It's clear he's happier with his _friends _than he ever was with _us. _I fucked up with him, Nnoitra! I never should have kept him!"

Nnoitra sighed. "So you think abandoning him will solve everything? It won't bring our fallen friends back. It won't change the fact that we're _all _suffering. It won't heal Jūshirō's obviously damaged mental state. Leaving him after such a traumatic experience will only hurt him further. How can you be so _selfish?"_

"Because I _am _a selfish asshole!" Grimmjow shouted. "You knew this the second you met me! Things go _my _way or no way at all! It's always been like that, and it always _will!"_

"Bullshit." Nnoitra glared in hatred at the other. "Bull – fucking – _shit. _When Jūshirō came into our lives, you changed, Grimmjow. For the better. You made such a huge effort with him; you _changed _yourself – for _him. _So why are you wasting all of your hard work and putting it into something that you _know _will break _both_ of your hearts?"

"…" Grimmjow looked away, trying his best to hide his emotions. "…Because Jūshirō will be happier here with Shunsui than he ever could be with me…"

"I don't believe that." Nnoitra's voice was soft this time. "Jūshirō has been with Shunsui for a very long time. I'm sure you could have a relationship with him that is just as close if you keep at it. You love him enough. Don't you?"

Grimmjow didn't reply. How could he answer such a thing when even _he _wasn't sure of the answer…?

Nnoitra sighed. "I'll leave you alone for now."

Grimmjow was relieved when the other left. Now he could focus on his thoughts without interruption.

**-XX-**

Jūshirō slept peacefully that night in Shunsui's bed with his friend. He was so happy to be back with his precious Shunsui that he appeared to have forgotten all about Grimmjow and Nnoitra, seeing as he had clung to Kyōraku ever since he had come back.

However, when Jūshirō would wake up the next morning only to find that Grimmjow was gone, his heart would break once again.


	13. Chapter 13

When Jūshirō awoke the next morning, he was happy to find himself wrapped tightly in Shunsui's arms. He snuggled in more, just wanting to be close to his elder. Things were like this for a few minutes more before Shunsui started to stir.

"…J-ju…?" Shunsui moaned as he opened his eyes. He glanced down at the Vampire in his arms and smiled. "I'm glad you're still here."

Jūshirō didn't say anything; he just lifted his head and smiled.

The two lay like that for a while before they decided to get up. Jūshirō was indescribably happy, just glad to be back at his home.

When they found Nnoitra sitting on the couch, the Gilga had a troubled expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Shunsui asked as he sat Jūshirō down on the couch next to the black-haired Vampire.

"I haven't seen Grimmjow this morning," Nnoitra explained, "but I did find this note addressed to Jūshirō in his handwriting…"

Shunsui reached out, wanting the note. He took it and unfolded it, wanting to make sure that it wouldn't upset his precious friend.

_Jūshirō, _the note started, _I can see that you're happier here than you have ever been with me. So I'm leaving. You'll never see me again but it's better this way. You can be with your friends and be happy. Don't come looking for me because I never want to see you again. _

_G. Jaegerjaquez_

Shunsui bit his lip and glanced at Jūshirō. The white-haired Vampire was reaching out, trying to take the note. He held it out of Jūshirō's reach and turned a worried expression towards Nnoitra.

"You've read this?" Shunsui whispered. He frowned when Gilga nodded. "Shit…"

"Shun…sui…" Jūshirō whispered in a choked voice. "…Shun…"

"Jūshirō, I'm not giving you this." Shunsui was firm as he spoke to his friend. He cringed at the crestfallen expression on the younger's face, but he knew that the letter would only make Jūshirō feel as if he had done something wrong.

"I'm going to go out and find the idiot…" Nnoitra mumbled as he stood up. He bent over and kissed Jūshirō on the forehead and then left.

Ukitake reached out after Nnoitra as if he wanted to stop the raven-haired Vampire from leaving, but Gilga was gone without another word. He instead turned to Shunsui with tear-filled eyes, not understanding what was going on; where was Grimmjow to greet him like he always had…? And where was Nnoitra going…?

Shunsui knew that Jūshirō had suffered mental damage and may not ever be the same as he once was again. The white-haired male must have been finding it difficult to understand what was going on and wasn't sure of how to cope.

"Come here…" Shunsui muttered as he sat down on the couch and pulled Jūshirō into his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around the younger male and buried his face in the dirty hair. He willed himself to hold back tears, wanting to be strong for his damaged friend.

"I don't…" Jūshirō rasped painfully. He winced and reached up, rubbing his throat. Shunsui had to look away, not wanting to see the damage he had caused to his best friend. "…Understand…"

"I know…" Shunsui let a single tear race down his cheek. He wished so desperately that Nanao was here with him as she would know exactly what to do. "…I know…"

Jūshirō clung to his friend, not wanting to let go. He wanted to stay in Shunsui's arms forever, frightened of the world beyond them. He curled up closer, mumbling incoherently every now and then.

_Nanao…_ Shunsui thought as he felt Jūshirō drift off into sleep. _…I wish you were here… I really need you… Jū needs you, too… _We _need you more than ever… _

Shunsui ran a gentle hand down his friend's side, unintentionally tearing the already-ruined rags that Jūshirō had worn the day of the… the _incident. _He sighed and stood up, carrying Ukitake to the bathroom; no one seemed to have bothered bathing him and he was filthy – something the cleanly Jūshirō _hated _being.

"I hope that things will work out for you, Jū…" Shunsui whispered as he entered the bathroom and leant down to turn the taps on. "I know you don't deserve any of this… You deserve so much better…"

Jūshirō didn't wake, not even when he was lowered into the warm bath and washed with a rag. He slept fitfully, only calming down when he was back in Shunsui's arms.

"What have I done to you…?" Shunsui whispered as he carried the now-cleansed Jūshirō back into the living room. "It's all my fault… I don't deserve having you back here… You should be with Grimmjow and Nnoitra so that they can care for you… _They _didn't do such terrible things to you…"

Jūshirō slept on, oblivious to his best friend's inner turmoil.

**-XX-**

When Nnoitra found Grimmjow, the blue-haired Vampire had been wandering back to their home in the forest.

Nnoitra sighed, knowing that there was nothing for them to return to anymore. He stood behind Grimmjow and called out to him.

"They're dead, Grimmjow. The house is gone, too. What do you think you can accomplish by coming back here?"

"Leave me the fuck alone…" Grimmjow growled. He kicked a rock out of his way and stormed ahead to the burnt down house they had once called home.

"Don't you realise that Jūshirō is hurting just as much as you are?" Nnoitra asked. He followed his fellow Vampire, careful in case the younger decided he wanted an outlet for his anger.

"He's got his friends." Grimmjow stopped in his tracks and turned to face Nnoitra. "What makes you think he still needs us?"

"You didn't see him this morning, Grimmjow. He was confused and upset."

"Bullshit. He hasn't cared about anything since we took him back."

Nnoitra sighed. "Jūshirō suffered brain damage, Grimmjow; he doesn't understand he's hurting us. He only wants comfort; that's all he wants. He doesn't leave Shunsui's arms. He's scared."

"He should be in _my _arms!" Grimmjow shouted. "_I'm_ his _lover! _Not _Shunsui!"_

"Shunsui is his best friend." Nnoitra folded his arms across his chest. "You don't understand, Grimmjow. Jūshirō is seeking love and reassurance from what _knows _and _trusts. _We don't know how badly Jūshirō was damaged; he might not understand properly that we love him. _You _were the one who pissed off on him because he cared about his friends. He must think you're still angry with him or even_ hate _him."

"Why the fuck would he have that idea?" Grimmjow snorted. "'Course I don't hate him."

"Did you even say a _word _to him about why you fucked off and pretty much abandoned him." Nnoitra's eyes narrowed at these words. "You didn't. He's probably too scared to bring the subject up because he must think you'll leave again if he does."

"'Bring it up'? Nnoitra, he can barely even _speak _now because of what that fucking asshole did to him."

"He's suffering, Grimmjow. He needs us. Shunsui can't handle it alone because _he's _suffering, too. We need to be there for them both."

"They have _friends…" _Nnoitra didn't miss the jealousy and bitterness in Grimmjow's tone. "I'm sure they'll do it."

"You're not getting the fucking point!" Nnoitra threw his hands up in the air. "Grimmjow _fucking _Jaegerjaques! Get your ass back to Shunsui's home and act like the _boyfriend _you _are! _Stop acting so petty and like you're the only one going through a hard time! Because you're _not! _I can assure you that Jūshirō is suffering so much more than _we _are! He _needs _his boyfriend, Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow stayed silent at these words. He ducked his head slightly but didn't reply. He took one step towards the burn-out house after a few seconds, unprepared for the Gilga that was preparing himself for a fight.

**-XX-**

"Jūshirō! We're all so glad you're back!"

Jūshirō hid his face in Shunsui's chest in an act of shyness as their friends surrounded he and Kyōraku in the brunet's living room. He squeezed the hairy hand that he had in his, a sign of distress.

"Alright, Rangiku," Shunsui said in a gentle tone and he tenderly pushed the over-excited blonde woman away from them. "Jū needs his space, okay? This is a big thing for him."

"We've been very worried about you, Jūshirō," Jūshirō's close friend and personal doctor said. She reached out and placed a hand on the white hair as she smiled gently at him.

Renji Abarai and Izuru Kira stayed behind the small mob of people, not sure how to act; they had been told that Jūshirō had come back home, but he had been turned into a Vampire. So far, Ukitake seemed harmless, but then again… They remembered what their friend Rangiku Matsumoto had gone through when her partner had been turned into a Vampire. They shuddered at the memories of an uncontrollable, blood-thirsty Gin Ichimaru and a devastated Rangiku trying to protect her only child.

"Jūshirō…" Renji said softly, not wanting to be rude and act like he didn't care about his friend, but wary of the fact that Jūshirō could and possibly _would _attack them and create another Rangiku-Gin scene. "…Welcome back…"

Izuru nodded softly, thinking along the same lines as Renji. When Gin had turned on them, he had lost his best friend, his hero – his _everything… _He didn't ever want to have to go through something similar like that again.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Rangiku and Gin's child, stuck close to his mother, holding the woman's hand as he eyed Jūshirō with fear. He was only ten, but he knew enough to know that Jūshirō was now what had caused his father to attack and almost kill him.

Byakuya had been silent and stayed at the doorway with his sister the entire time everyone had been fussing over Jūshirō. His eyes were closed and his head ducked. He hesitated for a few more minutes before he pushed his way towards Jūshirō.

The white-haired Vampire watched with wary eyes as Byakuya knelt before the couch and reached out, grabbing his hand. He looked at Shunsui, not sure what was going on. Of course he remembered these people – he _loved _them with all his heart! – but still…

"Jūshirō…" Saying a given name was strange for Byakuya, but this _was _the man he loved after all. He clutched the pale hand in his own tightly, not sure what he should say. He decided to go with his instincts, so ever-so-slowly he leant forward before his lips touched Jūshirō's.

The small crowd held its breath as they watched Byakuya become intimate with a Vampire – even if said Vampire was their _friend. _But then, as they saw Jūshirō release his grip on Shunsui and instead pull himself into Byakuya's arms, they exhaled and cheered quietly.

Byakuya was given entrance to Jūshirō's mouth, and he quickly brought the other tongue into submission. Jūshirō moaned quietly, rocking his hips against Byakuya's.

Shunsui stood up from the couch and placed a hand on Byakuya's shoulder. He knew that it wasn't a good idea for them to be doing this when the two Vampires could come back at any second, but he also knew that Byakuya wasn't going to stop now that he had been reunited with the one he had been dating before the disappearance.

"Take it into my bedroom, Byakuya," Shunsui said in a low voice as he turned to look at his friends. Some of them looked uncomfortable with the scene, others didn't care, and Rangiku was getting great joy out of watching such an intimate act.

Byakuya did as he was told, taking Jūshirō into his arms and carrying him to Shunsui's bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind them, not wanting their soon-to-be session of love-making to be disturbed.

Shunsui cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention. "So as you can see, he's relatively harmless. The other two Vampires told me that Jūshirō very rarely needs to feed and even when he's starving, he has great control over his Vampire instincts. They don't actually hunt except for when they are _really _hungry and they can satiate their hunger without human blood."

Everyone nodded. They glanced towards Shunsui's door when a loud moan sounded, but they otherwise ignored it.

"Also, as you all should have noticed…" Shunsui's face dropped as he thought about what he was about to tell everyone. "…He's suffered mental damage… It may be brain damage, or it may just be mental, we aren't too sure, but he's in a timid headspace and needs to be with me every second of the day. I don't know if it's just _me _he's clinging to, but if he's not in my arms, he becomes very distressed. Also, you would have seen the huge scar across his throat… It's healing very quickly, but I'm afraid his vocal cords have been damaged and he finds it very painful and difficult to talk."

There were murmurs around the small group, but everyone understood. Rangiku was taking it very well, considering Shunsui had thought the news would have distressed her, but she didn't seem to be too concerned about it.

"U-umm…" Izuru ducked his head as he spoke quietly. "…H-he… He won't… _attack _us… will he…?"

Renji put his arm around Izuru's shoulder, nodding in agreement. "It's a possibility you can't deny could happen without warning…"

Shunsui sighed. He knew that the two were right and were thinking of past experiences, but he had trust in his precious Jūshirō. "I understand, guys, but I promise you Jūshirō will not be like Gin Ichimaru. Jū has always been a gentle, loving person and I have faith that his new state will not change this. He's still the Jūshirō I grew up with, and I still love him with all my heart."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They sighed as Jūshirō started moaning and crying out in a steady rhythm, getting louder and louder with each passing second. Shunsui herded his friends out of the house, leaving the two lovers be.

Kyōraku hoped that despite Jūshirō having made love with Byakuya, Grimmjow and Nnoitra would understand; Byakuya had had claims on Jūshirō first, and he _knew _that if Jūshirō had not gone missing, the Ukitake would have given his virginity to Byakuya in their tent.

Jūshirō always_ had _told Shunsui _everything…_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N This chapter is more of a flashback type of thing to give you more of an understanding on the background of the plot. It starts off just before they go camping and explains why Jūshirō ended up leaving the grounds. It will give you more of an understanding on Jūshirō and his relationship with the others and why he seems to choose them over Grimmjow, though by the end of the chapter you'll probably wonder why Jūshirō went back at all, so that will be cleared up in the next chapter :)**

"You aren't seriously going to make me finish packing for you, are you?" Shunsui sighed dramatically as he glanced at his friend's unfinished camping bag. "I just did my own!"

Jūshirō smiled and tilted his head. "I can finish it. I was just thinking."

Shunsui moved to sit next to Jūshirō on the bed. He wrapped his arms around the younger as the man climbed onto his lap and nuzzled in close.

"What about?" Shunsui asked.

"…About Byakuya…" Jūshirō blushed and glanced away.

"Oh, really? Decided it's finally time to lose your innocence, have you?" Shunsui was just teasing, knowing that his friend was not like that. That was why, when Jūshirō blushed darker and nodded, he gaped. His precious, pure, innocent little Shiro… "No, Jūshirō! You can't become like me! Don't give yourself away so soon!"

"Why not?" Jūshirō pouted.

"Because you – you guys haven't even kissed yet! A-and you've only been together for a few days!"

"Never stopped you," Jūshirō teased happily. "Don't worry yourself over it, Shun. I'm ready."

Shunsui sighed. "…Alright, then… But why? This isn't like you."

Jūshirō rested his head on his friend's shoulder before he spoke again. "Well, unlike the other men I've tried to date, I've known Byakuya for a long time. And he's hurting because it's around the time Hisana passed away, so I was thinking that if I give myself to him so soon, he'll understand how much I love and trust him, you see? Maybe then he won't feel as lonely as he does – because he'll know he has me. And also… I-I want to understand why you chase after it so much."

Shunsui rested his chin on the smaller man's hair and smiled into space. "I see your reasoning. But if you want to understand why I love it so much, maybe you should masturbate more often instead of only doing it every now and then."

Jūshirō squeaked, his face darkening more than ever. He playfully smacked Shunsui's arm and sputtered nonsense.

Shunsui laughed. "I understand if you need to masturbate, Jūshirō. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Jūshirō squeaked again, not sure if it were possible for him to become redder than he was now.

"You… You silly man!"

Shunsui chuckled as he released Jūshirō and stood up. "I'll finish packing for you. Byakuya should be here soon."

Jūshirō nodded, trying to compose himself. He stepped into the bathroom and ran a wet cloth over his face before he checked to make sure his hair was neat. He left to sit in the living room, waiting patiently for Byakuya to arrive.

At the sound of the doorbell, Jūshirō sprung to his feet and ran to open the door. He smiled brightly at his new boyfriend and fell into the other's waiting arms.

"Good evening… Jūshirō." Byakuya greeted, trying hard to break his habit of using Jūshirō's last name. "How are you?"

Jūshirō looked up and placed a kiss on Byakuya's cheek. "I'm good. I'm glad you're here; Shunsui was teasing me again."

One of Byakuya's rare smiles crossed his face. "Oh, is that so? Was he teasing you about your hair again?"

Jūshirō blushed and shook his head. When his boyfriend asked what it was about, he buried his face in the other's chest. "…It's embarrassing…"

Byakuya smirked as realisation hit him. He ran a hand down Jūshirō's back and took him inside. "He was teasing about you masturbating again?"

Jūshirō groaned. "Stop ganging up on me!"

Byakuya sat down on the couch and pulled the white-haired man onto his lap. "It is nothing to be embarrassed about. I masturbate."

For the second time that day, Jūshirō became impossibly red. He buried his face into the stronger chest before him, unable to speak.

Byakuya kept his arms wrapped tightly around his partner, waiting for Shunsui to appear. He rubbed circles along Jūshirō's frail body, smirking at the thought of having such a shy boyfriend.

"Jūshirō?" Byakuya asked as he twirled some of the white locks around his index finger. He reached up and rubbed the now-pale cheek as Jūshirō looked up at him. "May I kiss you?"

"Yes!" Shunsui's loud voice cheered from behind them. "Kiss him! He's way overdue for his first kiss!"

Jūshirō opened his mouth to object to Shunsui's statement, but the brunet cut him off.

"And, no, Jūshirō – kisses on the cheeks do not count!"

"I believe I was asking him." Byakuya narrowed his eyes at Shunsui, causing the other to raise his hands in mock-defence. "Jūshirō? May I…?"

Jūshirō blushed. He wanted to say yes, but he had planned to have his first kiss tonight when he gave all of him to Byakuya.

"…Can…" Jūshirō licked his lips, embarrassed. "…Can we have our… first kiss… tonight…?"

Byakuya smiled warmly and nodded. He ran a hand through the white locks and planted a small kiss on Jūshirō's forehead. "I would never rush you into something you are not ready for."

"I know." Jūshirō smiled up at Byakuya. "I love you, Byakuya."

Byakuya's only reply was to place his lips on Jūshirō's forehead again but, instead of pulling away after a second as he did the first time, he kept them there for a while longer. He physically couldn't say those words – not after his wife had passed away – so it was his little way of letting Jūshirō know how he felt.

"Did you guys want to borrow the bedroom or something?" Shunsui teased. "It's getting awful steamy in here."

"Shut up…" Byakuya mumbled as he protectively tightened his hold on his boyfriend.

Shunsui just laughed and then left.

**-XX-**

Hours had passed and night had already fallen. Their night of camping was turning out to be eventful for Jūshirō. _Someone _– Ukitake wasn't pointing the finger at anyone in particular – had smuggled in sake, so there was now several drunken people making Jūshirō feel uncomfortable.

"It is alright." Byakuya tightened his grip on the man in his lap, feeling Jūshirō tense. "You know they will not hurt you; they are just loud."

Jūshirō nodded and buried his face in the crook of Byakuya's neck. It felt strange for him and Byakuya to be the only ones not drinking.

As someone noticed Jūshirō's interaction with his boyfriend, they immediately brought the attention over to them.

"Kiss him, Byakuya!" A drunken Nanao shouted. "I want to see!"

Jūshirō tensed again at these words, highly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Kiss him?" Rangiku sounded horrified at these words. "No, don't kiss him – _fuck _him!"

At these words, the group chanted _fuck _until Byakuya silenced them with a glare. Shunsui, however, was not intimidated and instead sidled over to them. He wrapped his arms around Jūshirō and hugged him tightly.

"You should fuck him, Byakuya," Shunsui slurred. He ignored the death-glare Byakuya shot at him and instead continued on. "He wants you. Badly. He spent his morning masturbating and calling out your name."

Jūshirō whimpered, not liking such personal information being spread so carelessly. "S-shunsui…"

"He told me he wants you to fuck him," Shunsui continued on. "He's gonna give himself to you tonight. You should do it now so we can all watch. Wouldn't that turn you on, Byakuya? Having people watching."

Jūshirō flinched as he felt a pressure begin to rise from Byakuya's lap. He struggled to maintain his calm breathing, trusting Byakuya to not hurt him. He whined in fear as a hand rubbed at his cheek, recognising the calloused hand as Shunsui's.

"I do not wish to take Jūshirō in front of anyone, no matter how appealing it sounds."

Jūshirō sobbed in relief as Byakuya spoke. He felt the pressure underneath him slowly disappearing which meant that the Kuchiki was able to control himself and wasn't going to do anything Jūshirō didn't want.

Shunsui pouted before he approached his own girlfriend. He pulled the girl into a drunken kiss, and the cheers that the intoxicated idiots gave only encouraged them.

Jūshirō turned his head away as Nanao and Shunsui shed clothes and did things that shouldn't be done in public.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya whispered, annoyed with what he was witnessing. "They are idiots; please, do not let anything they said bother you."

"…" A single tear slid down Jūshirō's cheek. "…He ruined it…"

Byakuya's gentle hand brushed away strands of hair. "Ruined what?"

"…I was going to give myself to you tonight… To show you how much I love and appreciate everything you do for me… I wanted it to be a surprise… But he told you…"

Byakuya's eyes softened. "I did not know you wanted to do such things so early on in our relationship, Jūshirō… I am happy to make love to you if that is really what you want."

"…I wanted to kiss you…" Jūshirō whispered, trying not to break down; he had so been looking forward to finally being intimate with someone special. "…I wanted to surprise you…"

Byakuya pulled Jūshirō closer to him, trying to block out the noises of intercourse happening just feet away from them. He didn't know what he could say to console the man; he understood that having their first time the way Jūshirō had planned it out would have meant everything to the white-haired male, but Shunsui, the drunken fool, had wrecked everything.

"I'm going for a walk…" Jūshirō whispered as he pulled himself out of Byakuya's lap.

Byakuya nodded. He felt horrible for what Shunsui had done, but he knew there was nothing he could do to fix it.


	15. Chapter 15

When Jūshirō's eyes opened a few hours later, he couldn't have been happier. Byakuya still loved him and had remembered that Jūshirō wanted to give him his virginity. Well, it may have been too late for that now, but it had been his and Byakuya's first time together, and that meant everything to him.

"You are awake…" Byakuya opened his eyes and pulled Jūshirō tighter to him. "I am glad… Did you enjoy it?"

Jūshirō blushed and nodded. The Kuchiki had made love to him several times that morning, but they had both been too exhausted to stay awake and talk about it – or talk about it as best as Jūshirō's damaged vocal cords would allow him.

"Was it everything you thought it would be?"

Jūshirō nodded again. He snuggled in against the bare chest, burying his face against the warm, sweaty skin.

They stayed silent for a while more, Jūshirō content with curling up against the raven-haired man, and Byakuya happy just running his fingers through the messy mane of hair.

Jūshirō wondered if he should tell Byakuya that he had already given his virginity to someone else during his period of being missing, but part of him worried about how the Kuchiki would handle such news. But then… there was also the issue with Grimmjow and Nnoitra; he was sure that they both would be furious about it.

Almost as if confirming Jūshirō's worries, a loud pounding on the bedroom door startled both he and Byakuya. The Ukitake whimpered and buried himself further into Byakuya's body, knowing that Grimmjow was the one demanding entrance.

When the door was pushed open, Grimmjow stormed in, followed closely by Nnoitra and Shunsui. Nnoitra was trying to get the blue-haired Vampire to calm down while Shunsui went to Byakuya and Jūshirō.

"What the fuck are you doing sleeping with _him?!" _Grimmjow shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at Byakuya. "You're _my _boyfriend – not _his!"_

"Grimmjow, he technically _was _before _you _took Jūshirō away!" Nnoitra tried to reason. "Calm the fuck down!"

"I _won't _calm the fuck down because he's just _cheated _on me!" Grimmjow turned on Nnoitra. "I told you he'd be happier here, but _you _fucking told me to come back! So I did, and look at how I am greeted!"

Byakuya wrapped his arms around Jūshirō, holding him close. He wisely kept his mouth closed, knowing that it was best to stay out of this and let the two Vampires argue it out.

"You treated him like crap!" Nnoitra was growing exparated with the blue-haired Vampire. "Did you stop to think that maybe he's pulling away because he's with people who are good to him?"

"_I _treated him like shit?! You fucking know everything I sacrificed to keep him happy! Maybe… Maybe I wasn't perfect to him, but at least I loved him!"

Nnoitra sighed. "Grimmjow… Maybe you should try asking Jūshirō what _he _wants instead of assuming everything."

"Why? And be told what I already know? That he'd rather be here than with me?"

"You can't just assume that, Grimmjow." Nnoitra tried his best to contain his anger, but it was seeping out with his words. "You know what? We'll take him into the living room. He can decide who he wants to stay with. Whoever he picks, he can go to _them."_

Grimmjow glared angrily. "…Fine! I'll be there."

Nnoitra watched as the Vampire stormed out of the bedroom before he turned back to the two humans. "Get dressed and come out into the living room. Grimmjow won't listen to reason, so this is the best we can do."

Jūshirō knew what was expected of him, but he didn't want to be forced to pick; he loved them all for different reasons.

Byakuya sighed and sat up, bringing Jūshirō with him. He reached down onto the floor beside his bed, pulling up their clothing. He was silent as he helped his lover redress and glanced at Shunsui. The Kyōraku was watching them, but there was a pained expression on his face. Was the brunet scared of losing Jūshirō again…?

When Byakuya stood up from the bed, he pulled Jūshirō into his arms and carried him out to the living room with Shunsui behind them. Grimmjow was pacing, his face contorted angrily. Nnoitra was sitting on the couch, looking troubled.

Grimmjow looked up when they entered. He pointed at the two humans. "You two! Find your own space and stand there! You, too, Nnoitra! I'll stand over here."

Jūshirō whimpered as he was left alone, not understanding what was happening. All he knew was that a circle had been formed around him. Instinctively, he tried to run to Shunsui and curl up in his arms, but a loud shout from Grimmjow stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You can't have all of us," Grimmjow growled to Jūshirō, "so make your mind up who you want. The first person you walk up to is who you pick. You'll lose the others depending on who you use."

Jūshirō hiccupped. He spun around on the spot, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to pick one and lose the others – he wanted them _all _to remain in his life! He sat down on the spot, crying as he ripped at his hair.

Shunsui hated to see Jūshirō like this. He knew this was too much to put on such a damaged man's shoulders, but there was nothing he could do.

Minutes passed by without much progress from Jūshirō until he stood up and stared at everyone again. He took one step towards Shunsui, wincing at the anguished cry from Grimmjow. He ran to Shunsui and grabbed his hand before he pulled his friend over to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow stared at Jūshirō in confusion; what was the white haired man playing at…? He looked down when Jūshirō's smaller hand grabbed his and connected it with Shunsui's hand.

Jūshirō just smiled up at them both before he ran to Nnoitra and pulled him over to Byakuya. He did the same to them before he pulled the two over to Grimmjow and Shunsui. He placed their conjoined hands on top of theirs and then put one of his over all four of them.

"You want us to…" Shunsui whispered, understanding what Jūshirō wanted instantly. "…To all be together…?"

Jūshirō nodded, a huge smile on his face.

Nnoitra looked up at Grimmjow. "Can we do that? It's not like we have anywhere else to go, and just think about how happy Jūshirō will be."

Grimmjow frowned as he looked at the pleading look in Jūshirō's eye. He sighed before he glared at Byakuya.

"Just so you know, Jūshirō is _mine," _Grimmjow growled.

The Kuchiki closed his eyes before he replied. "I figured as much. As long as he is happy with you, I will back off from him, but it is ultimately his choice as to who he wants to be with."

"Who do you want, Jūshirō?" Grimmjow growled, his eyes never leaving Byakuya's. "I don't share."

Jūshirō bit his lip. He looked back and forth between Grimmjow and Byakuya, before he moved to the blue-haired Vampire. He looked down at his feet as he spoke softly.

"…Grimmjow has my virginity…" Jūshirō explained to an upset Byakuya. "…But I will always remember you had my heart first, Byakuya…"

Byakuya nodded. "I only want you to be happy, Jūshirō."

"…I understand… B-but… We'll still be friends, right?"

The raven-haired man smiled gently. "Of course."

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Jūshirō and kissed his temple. "I'm only going to say this once, so you had better be listening, Jūshirō. …I'm sorry for the way I have been acting towards you for the past couple of weeks… I hope you can forgive me…"

Jūshirō smiled and nodded. He kissed Grimmjow's cheek. "Forgiven."

Grimmjow smiled and turned to Shunsui. "Well, I guess if we're going to be staying here, you had better find us somewhere to sleep."

Shunsui chuckled. "In deed. I figure you could share Jūshirō's room and Nnoitra can have the spare bedroom."

Byakuya stood beside Shunsui, very upset about Grimmjow having been chosen over him, but knowing that Jūshirō was only trying to do right by what he felt in his heart.

"Do you think it is wise to let them stay here?" Byakuya whispered.

"Jūshirō knows what's best for him," Shunsui reassured. "I trust in him wanting this."

Byakuya nodded. He watched as a big smile crossed Jūshirō's face and said man hugged Shunsui tightly. He chuckled when the white-haired Vampire pulled his boyfriend down the hallway and into his room, probably so excited about the new living arrangements and wanting to spend time with Grimmjow.

Nnoitra stood off to the side awkwardly. "Well, I guess they're happy…"

"But you can be happy, too." Shunsui smiled. "That's the best thing about new beginnings. I give you my word not I nor any of my friends will tell people that you're Vampires, either. You're safe here."

A small smile crossed Nnoitra's face. "Thank you…"

"No problem. I'm going to take Byakuya home and let our friends know what has happened. I trust you to keep an eye on those two and keep the house in one piece by the time I get back."

Nnoitra chuckled. "I can do that."

"Thanks."

With that, Byakuya and Shunsui were gone.

Nnoitra sat down on the couch, thinking over Shunsui's words. _A new beginning, huh…? I guess we all needed one… But already, I have a feeling that things will be better for us here than they ever could have been if we left…_

**A/N So this is the last chapter. Personally, I'm not too fond of the ending, but there has been a lot of things going on in life and I haven't really been able to focus properly. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
